Natsume Nullified
by November Romeo
Summary: Natsume has decided not to ask Mikan to the prom. Everyone's decided that he will. FINAL CHAPTER: What's the matter Natsume? You look completely nullified.
1. We're Having a Prom

**NATSUME NULLIFIED**

_**Disclaimer: The author rightfully respects the genius of Tachibana Higuchi, creator of Gakuen Alice. **_

**_Author's Notes: _**This story is based on the events in the Anime and will not be considering the story flow in the manga. Ü The POV shifts among the characters per chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: We're Having a Prom**

It was like clockwork.

Every morning Mochu would stand by the front door, leaning idly on the jamb. He'd stand there for around fifteen minutes before she arrived, on the dot, five minutes before class started. The moment she rounds the staircase, she'd greet him cheerfully and he'd reply with no more than a polite nod. Then as she walked down the hall, Mochu would signal Kokoroyumi. The latter would acknowledge that with a carefree smile before twisting around in his desk to nod to me. Sometimes I'd chuckle before I finally mutter to my best friend, "She's here."

Natsume in turn, would lean back on his chair and glance towards the back door just in time to see Mikan slip through the front door of her classroom. Then wordlessly, he'd return his attention to the comic book he was reading; without acknowledging what just happened; without even thanking Mochu and Kokoroyumi for their efforts. He didn't have to. We did this everyday.

It was like clockwork.

So we weren't expecting anything different that Monday morning. I was seated with Natsume, absentmindedly stroking my white ferret. On the expected time, I glanced at Kokoroyumi but he was focusing on his class notes so I turned to Mochu instead. Something was wrong. He had straightened from his place, his brows drawn together in confusion at the empty staircase. He saw me looking and shrugged his shoulders. I turned to Natsume, "She's—" Before I could finish, Natsume leaned back, his eyes directed on the back door. I swallowed, "She's late Natsume."

His attention snapped back to me, "What?"

"She's not here yet. She's late."

He glanced at his watch. Then he muttered something under his breath and stood. Wordlessly, he headed for the front door. Mochu cringed when he saw him coming.

"She's later than usual."

"Sit down," Natsume said curtly then took his spot, hands in his pockets, glare fixed on the staircase.

Mochu came in and headed for me, "He's pissed."

"She's late," I said though I knew that didn't explain anything. Then to my chagrin, I realized everyone was now avidly watching the front door ever since Natsume took the post.

It took ten minutes before she finally arrived. It was a good thing our homeroom teacher was even later than her. She was speeding up the staircase to get to class but that didn't deter Natsume from standing in her way forcing her to run into him.

"No running in the halls."

"Don't be in the way," she said irritably. Then suddenly she burst out, "Natsume guess what?"

"Where were you?" He barked instead.

Mikan didn't look fazed at all, "I was becoming the prom head!"Natsume looked stumped and she actually reached out and gripped his wrists enthusiastically, "The prom Natsume! I'll be the head of the prom committee!"

At that, a murmur of interest rippled through the classroom causing Kokoroyumi to look up as their thoughts hit him like a tangible thing. I strained to hear what Natsume said next.

"Prom? Alice Academy never held proms before."

"Mr. Narumi said—"

"Ah, Mr. Narumi," Natsume said dryly, "Well, that's that then. Get to class, you're late." Then he turned and waved her off.

"I'll tell you more later at lunch!" She promised needlessly then she went inside her own classroom. Natsume settled back in his seat.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"We're having a prom."

And so our story begins.

* * *

It has been six years since Mikan Sakura came to the Alice Academy. Since then, many things have changed. Our class was now split in two. Mikan, Hotaru, Yuu, Nonoko and Anna all ended up in Class A while most of us remained in Class B. Not that it matters, because at 16, we didn't need to base our friendship on proximity. The Academy believed that keeping us in separate rooms would somehow quell the rebellious streak they saw in us when were in the fourth grade. It didn't work especially since we still had meals together everyday.

"So of course it has to be very different from the dance at the end of the school festival," Mikan said, motioning gaily with her fork for emphasis, "We're going to need a band, decorations, and lots and lots of great food! We won't be dressed alike anymore. All the girls will wear lovely colorful gowns that would match their dates'—"

I choked on my peas, "Their what?"

"Dates," Koko provided helpfully, "She said dates."

I glared at him, "I know she said dates."

"Then why did you ask?"

Stifling the urge to glance at Imai, I gazed at Koko murderously, _You'd better not be reading my mind. _And Koko held up his hands in surrender.

"It's custom for boys to ask the girls they like to the prom as their dates," Hotaru said with her usual air of superiority, "They usually have matching attires. Then on prom night, the guys give the girls a corsage and she gives her date a boutonnière."

"What's a boutonnière?" Mochu wanted to know.

"Oh honestly, you guys are hopeless," Yuu burst out, causing some of us to squirm.

Yuu had shed his image as a pushover a couple of years back. Trading his glasses for contact lenses and windswept hair, he had swiftly become one of the most sought-after boys in the school. He was practically as popular as Natsume, or maybe to a lesser degree, me. His advantage was that Yuu had always been approachable, which made it easier for girls to get to know him better thereby solidifying his reputation as a heartthrob.

"A boutonniere is a small flower bud fastened to the collar of the guy's tux."

I frowned, "There's a name for that?"

"Yes, there is."

"Wait, we have to wear _flowers _on our tuxes?" Mochu asked again.

"We have to wear tuxes?" Koko put in.

"Tell me again why we need to get them a corsage?" Mochu went on, "And how much does that cost?"

"My knees are knocking together at your romantic streak," Sumire said dryly, eyeing her boyfriend in distaste. "You will get me a corsage because you like me. That is, if I'm going with you."

Mochu's eyes widened, "Sumire, will you go to the prom with me?"

"If I must."

Mochu sighed with relief and everyone laughed. Then Mikan rapped her hand on the table authoritatively, speaking in her three-star voice, "As I was saying, the prom will need a lot of work if it'll be organized in time so I'm going to need everyone's help."

"I'm in," Nonoko said readily and Anna quickly agreed.

"If the pay is good—" Hotaru began.

"You'll help because you're my best friend!" Mikan cried.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Oh, all right."

"I'll help too," Sumire said airily, "Someone has to make sure you do your job right."

"Great!" Mikan said cheerfully before turning to us, "Anyone else?"

The boys exchanged glances, studiously avoiding Mikan's eyes and started mumbling incoherent excuses. Then at the far end of the table, Natsume suddenly stood up. Everyone halted. He still had that effect. "Ruka, let's go," He nodded towards Mikan, "Good luck with that." Then he abruptly left the table and I hurried after him, mercilessly leaving Yuu and the rest.

Untroubled by Natsume's unfathomable mood I asked, "Who are you asking to the prom?"

He stared at me for a while as though I just asked a stupid question. Then without bothering to reply, we went on our way.

* * *

A week after Mikan's announcement, the Academy was abuzz with prom details. The girls started obsessing about what they were going to wear and the more controversial and pressing matter of who they were going with. Boys started hanging out more frequently together as it became clear to us that asking a girl to the prom wasn't as easy as it sounded. In fact, after Mochu's effortless success of asking his girlfriend to the prom, none of us managed to make any progress. To make matters worse, Kokoroyumi was having an impossible time shutting out people's thoughts and as a result he had the tendency to provide unsolicited advice.

"You know you should have told Hikari that you liked her that day at the library," I overheard him telling someone in the dining hall, "She would've said yes. And it's not too late!"

"Get away from me!" Another voiced fumed at him and dejectedly Koko came and slumped down next to me, his head in his hands.

"Thoughts bearing you down?"

"It's amazing how much trouble one little prom could cause."

"Maybe you should get a controlling device," I suggested.

"And maybe you should just go ahead and ask—"

"Hey!" I cut him off, "Stay out of my mind."

Before he could reply, Natsume suddenly appeared next to our table casting an ominous shadow upon us. "Where is she?"

"In the gym, where else?"

"Did she come here at all?"

"Nope. I haven't seen her here in four days," I said. Natsume muttered something under his breath then left. I turned back to Koko who looked puzzled.

"What was that about?"

"His thoughts too fast for you?"

He made a face, "Is Natsume going to the prom?"

I shrugged, "He didn't say."


	2. Mikan's Boys and Natsume's Hitlist

**NATSUME NULLIFIED**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Mikan's Boys and Natsume's Hitlist**

I walked across the courtyard that separated the main building and the gym. From all directions, the usual stares came and I nodded impassively to the people I knew. I tossed the can of soup I carried from hand to hand, _That idiot, starving herself to death for something as stupid as a prom._ When she told me that she was going to be prom head, I thought it was the stupidest thing I ever heard. But she looked so happy that I couldn't bring myself to say what I thought. For the same reason, I didn't join in when they were discussing boutonnières and tuxes. And I even managed to stop myself from ridiculing Mochu when he asked his own girlfriend to the prom. Have you ever heard of such a thing? Having to ask your own girlfriend for a date. It made Sumire happy though, and the little stooge was actually pleased with himself.

Couples. I will never understand them. Even when Ruka had gotten into his own relationship with Mikan a few years back, I didn't get it either. But then again, I didn't have the chance to understand since I had avoided them both while they were together. After all, just because I told Ruka it was okay, it didn't mean I'd subject myself to actually seeing them with each other. I suppose I should be grateful that Ruka felt that he needed my permission. As my best friend, he considered how I'd feel and as his, why should I deny him? At any rate, it's still good news for me that they broke up after six months because even though he had my blessing, I didn't know what I'd have done if they had stayed together.

Anyway, this stupid prom has turned every student of the Academy into simpering, lovestruck fools. All of a sudden, perfectly intelligent men needed a special someone to make the night "complete." The worse part is, people kept asking me, "Who are you asking to the prom?" When the more relevant question is, "Are you _going_ to the prom?"

No. No, I'm not. This was just another idiotic excuse to get people together in the spirit of camaraderie. We didn't really need it. I will not needlessly pressure myself into asking a girl to the prom. No one was worth it.

With that half-formed idea in my head, I stopped at the gym's doors and finished heating the can of soup in my hands. Then lifting my fist, I banged on the doors as loudly as I can. It slid open. Before Mikan could say a word, I barked, "What do you think you're doing, you airhead?"

She blinked. I thrust the can into her hands then turned on my heel and stalked off. Behind me, I heard her call out, "Thanks, Natsume!"

I smiled. Then calmly reminded myself, _No one is worth it_.

* * *

I leaned back, resting my head on the back of the bench with a damp face towel over my eyes. I was seated outside, underneath the street lamp, resting after a long day in front of Imai's invention 8284: The Ultimate Virtual Reality RPG v2.0. I had gone there with the gang to try out the game and we had stayed longer than expected. The girl was a genius, and practically all the gamers in the Academy were at her feet. Ruka had huge competition from that group alone. I chuckled softly, knowing he had a long way to go before professing to Imai. For my part, my eyes were burning like hell after playing nonstop for six hours. Kinks, she said that she was still working on. 

I sighed enjoying the quiet then suddenly, the towel was whipped off my face and an overly concerned voice said, "Natsume, are you hurting? Do you need to go to the clinic? Answer me! Why aren't you answering?"

"I'm not answering because I'm still hoping you'd go away."

"Now, that's not very nice," Mikan pouted then planted herself next to me still peering closely, "Is your Alice causing you to hurt again?"

I glared at her, "It's not my Alice. My eyes just hurt because of Imai's invention."

"Impossible. Hotaru's inventions don't have negative effects," she said loyally. Knowing it was useless, I didn't contradict her. Then I frowned.

"What are you doing out here?"

She yawned, "I just got back from the gym. Prom preparations are coming along fine. We still need a band though. I'm holding auditions tomorrow."

"What? A tone-deaf little idiot like you?" I said in a bored tone.

"Yeah," she said, totally ignoring my comment, "And Anna and Nonoko and Sumire. It's going to be fun." I grunted then snatched back the towel and put it over my eyes. Undaunted, Mikan prattled on, "Do you know what theme we finally chose?"

"What?"

"Guess! You'll never guess."

"What?"

"I'll give you a clue: there'll be magic, and stars and moonlight and roses," she went on, not narrowing down the category one bit.

I almost smiled, "You're right, I'll never guess."

"Give up? I'll tell you!" She said gleefully, "We're having a fantasy theme! Think unicorns Natsume and fairies and mermaids and—"

I cringed, "And lots and lots of pink."

"Exactly!"

"You're insane," I said, "And I suppose you expect the boys to wear pink tuxes to match the pink gowns of their dates."

"Well… no…"

"It's a stupid theme."

"Always were frank, weren't you Natsume?" She said crossly, "Do you have a better idea?"

"You're asking the wrong person. If it were me, I'd just do everything in black and white," I replied, "Anyway no guy in his right mind would be comfortable walking into a room full of your fluffy pink clouds and flower-printed—"

"Tablecloths," she provided.

"Tablecloths," I smirked, "Even if they did show up with a girl they like. It's unheard of. It's an insult. Screw the decorations. If I were you, I'd focus more on the band."

She didn't answer at once and I wondered if she had left. But after a while she let out a thoughtful, "Hmm, not bad Natsume. Want to join my committee?"

"I'll pass, Pigtails."

"You really should stop calling me that, you know, I've stopped wearing those years ago."

"Whatever."

We stayed silent for a while after that. When she spoke up again, it was to ask, "Natsume, who are you taking to the prom?"

"Not you too."

"Excuse me?"

"Every busybody in the Academy has asked me who I'm taking to this stupid prom."

I could practically feel Mikan bristle, "I am _not _a busybody."

I laughed, "Could've fooled me. Weren't you the same person who ran here just to ask what's wrong with me?"

"That's what you do when somebody looks injured," she said defensively, "And you're not answering my question. Who are you taking to the prom?"

"No one."

"Oh, I see," Mikan said slowly, "Well, I wonder who'll ask me…" My ears perked. "I was trying to narrow it down to the most likely candidates…" I stiffened.

"What candidates?" I demanded, suddenly sitting up and pulling the face towel off my eyes to glare at her.

"I figured the guys I've gone out with before were likely to ask me," she said casually. I stared at her until she was forced to continue, "There's Ruka for one…"

And she sat there for the next hour telling me about all these other boys that she had gone out with ever since she and Ruka stopped dating. I was stupefied. I didn't realize there were that many boys in school that were interested in her. And I didn't even know about it. Unmindful of the murder in my eye, she went on to tell me where they had gone, what they had done and how fond she was of each of them even now. I sat there, trying hard not to look hurt or jealous just so she'd continue.

"Natsume, are you okay?" She asked suddenly when I wasn't saying anything.

"I'm fine," I said through clenched teeth, "Go on."

It's not like I could stop Mikan from going out with other people. She's become very pretty and she was still one of the most warm-hearted persons to ever set foot in the Alice Academy. Anyone would want to ask her out and that's when it hit me that one of these guys could actually be her prom date. Now, I didn't want that. Because unfounded as it may be, I still believed she was _my_ Mikan.

* * *

The following morning, I slapped a list on Ruka's desk with a loud bang. He jumped. "I want to know where these guys hang out and at what times. Year-levels optional." 

"What—?"

"I want it this afternoon Ruka. First three."

"This afternoon?" Ruka sputtered, "What for? Who are these guys?"

I lowered my voice and leaned closer to mutter, "Mikan's friends."

"Oh, Mikan's friends, is it?" He said dryly, "I know you Natsume and I know that look. What did they do?"

"They just... they just got too close to Mikan."

Understanding dawned. "Are you jealous?"

"Just find me these guys and we'll find out just how jealous I am."

"Natsume," Ruka began, staring at the paper incredulously, "_I'm_ on this list."

"You are?"

"I'm number one."

"Oh, sorry about that," I snatched back the list and boldly drew a line across his name, "There, start with the first two. And I'll need to know their Alices."

"Well, you already know my Alice," He grumbled.

"Will you just get it done Ruka?" I snapped and my best friend almost laughed.

"Fine, fine," he pocketed the list, "But just so you know dueling is illegal in the Alice Academy."


	3. The Right Moment

**NATSUME NULLIFIED**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: The Right Moment**

When Natsume first handed me that list, I had no idea I was going to spend the next two hours tracking down complete strangers. Of all the things he's asked from me, this was definitely one of the weirdest. It wasn't hard really. With a few carefully directed questions and with the help of my eavesdropping crows, the whole task was almost too easy. Now I walked down the corridor to join my ever elusive best friend who was impatiently waiting for a status report.

Without so much as a preliminary hello, he said, "Well?"

I handed him back the list then recounted as he read, "First dude, after me that is, Tetsuya Mori, age 16, Alice is super strength. He usually hangs out at the field, throwing javelins, last spotted heading for the dining hall with his jock friends about an hour ago."

"I hate jocks. Go on."

"Second guy, Takeo Kanayama, age 17, Alice is remote hearing. He's a musician."

"What instrument?"

"Does it matter?"

"I thought you'd be more thorough than this."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, violin and flute. Best bet, you'll see him in the music room during breaks." Natsume nodded at the information. "Next guy, Kintaro Hachiguri, age 16, Automotive Alice."

He looked skeptical, "What's that?"

"You know that race they held last year using ten first-rate, never-before-seen models? It was all his," I said then grinned suddenly, "He's a Technical type, just like Hotaru."

"Focus Ruka, focus."

"Right. He's usually at the garage after school, ripping apart some other model to put together one of his own designs," I went on. Natsume nodded again, absorbing all I was telling him. Then he frowned.

"You're missing a name," He said looking up from the list I had given him.

"Hang on," I said then on cue I bent down as Shiro, my little white ferret, ran up to us and scurried up my shoulder as I stood again. My constant companion has been this white ferret since late last year. It turned out to be the most convenient pet after the white rabbit I used to carry around when I was younger. Gently, I took the paper it carried between its teeth and unfolded it. "Rich boy Nakazato, age 17, Alice is x-ray vision that's been put to interesting use."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"He's a ladies' man."

"Nakazato, Nakazato…" Natsume muttered. I watched his eyebrows knit as he struggled to remember something. Then suddenly fury ignited in his eyes, "I'll kill him!"

"What— why?"

"He's the guy who _couldn't take his eyes off_ Mikan during their date," Natsume said furiously then suddenly he turned and stalked off.

"Natsume, wait!" I called after him in alarm, "You don't even know where he is!"

* * *

"I fail to understand how four boys managed to land themselves in intensive care, with you two within a three-meter radius of each of them. Too much of a coincidence, isn't it?" 

"I didn't touch them."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't," Narumi told Natsume with an ironic smile. He sat down at the corner of his desk then regarded us sternly, "But I do believe you have something to say about this."

We exchanged a look. What could we say? Even I never saw such a thing happen before in the history of the Academy.

We found Takeo Kanayama first who was peacefully rehearsing a violin piece in the music room on the third floor. As soon as Natsume stalked inside, he stopped playing and rose nervously, as though he had always anticipated this visit. It wasn't much of a confrontation really because Natsume only had enough time to say, "You dated Mikan Sakura." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact. What could Takeo say to that? I don't know. But what he shouldn't have said was, "I— I—Mikan… date… past— I'm sorry Natsume!" Then he made a break for it. We were blocking the door so he turned the other way, which was to the window. He put one foot over the ledge and before we could stop him, he was gone.

The others on the list weren't any different. In fact, Natsume didn't even get to say the sentence because they already heard about Takeo. He was standing ten feet away from each and every one of them and suddenly they just turned tail and ran. In haste, one fell down the stairs, another ran into levitating stone sculptures and the last…

"Nakazato ran straight into a tree and passed out," Narumi cringed as he read off the report, "What a wonder…"

"So much for x-ray vision," I muttered and Natsume snickered.

Narumi looked at the two of us suspiciously, "What were you doing in the area?"

"We weren't going to do anything to them Sir," I said quickly.

"Yeah, it wasn't my fault they had something to be guilty about and ran," Natsume added and I sank in my chair. Way to dig a hole for us, buddy.

As bad as it was, part of me was relieved that they got away from Natsume. I still don't know what he wanted to happen on those encounters. Maybe he just wanted to know what sort of people Mikan had gone out with. Maybe he was going to ask them if they were planning to take her to the prom. Or maybe jealousy really was eating him from the inside out and he was going to burn those guys alive. If it was the last one, then it was smart of them to run.

"So you're saying these injuries were self-inflicted?" Narumi said in amazement.

I avoided looking straight at him. It wasn't that it was self-inflicted. It's not our fault they felt threatened by Natsume's mere presence. He was probably radiating danger fifteen paces away. I swallowed, "No Sir. They were _accidents_."

"Freakishly so," Narumi agreed. He stood, "Well, I suppose we're done here if there's no way to tie you to these events. You can go, unless… is there something you want to tell me?"

Yeah right, I scoffed in my head. As if Natsume would ever confide in him. We both shook our heads then left the office. Once outside, I slapped a jovial hand on Natsume's back, "Only you could come out of that unscathed. And those boys, you never even laid a hand on them!" I grinned, "So when are you planning on asking Mikan to the prom?"

Natsume frowned, "Why would I do that?"

I looked at him, utterly bewildered, "I thought the whole point of this was to stop them from asking her. Wasn't it?"

"I'm not asking Mikan."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to the prom."

"_Why not?_"

"Ruka, stop worrying about my date and start worrying about yours," He interjected smoothly, "When are _you _asking Imai to go with you?"

"I'm getting there," I said, not sounding as confident as I'd hoped, "I'm just waiting for the right moment."

Natsume smirked, "Right, check on me again when you've asked her to the prom." Then just like that, he dismissed my question about Mikan.

I frowned. I could tell he was in denial. He wanted to go with Mikan but he wasn't going to take advice from someone like me who doesn't have the guts to ask out the girl he liked. Apparently, if I was going to have the right to guide Natsume, I have to step up and ask Hotaru. That's not a bad idea. Too bad it left me petrified.

* * *

"I just don't understand!" Mikan wailed, "All of them, all my prospects, shot down. They're in intensive care! How could this happen? It's too weird!" She buried her head in her arms and moaned into the table. Anna patted her on the back comfortingly. 

"There, there, Mikan," she said, "There are plenty of other guys who would love to go with you." I glared at Natsume mutely telling him that I was _not _tracking down all those guys for him.

The gang was together again, this time at the tea pavilion, to catch some study time before seventh period. At the moment, however, everyone was distracted by Mikan who was telling stories about her suitors' accidents. Stories that I already knew too well but Natsume and I kept silent.

Hotaru stopped from gathering her things long enough to point out, "They'll be out by the time the prom comes around."

Sumire laughed, "Oh and I'm sure asking Mikan is their first priority after getting out of the hospital."

At that, Mikan groaned. Then suddenly she sat up, a look of defiance on her face, "This is ridiculous. Boys aren't the only ones who can do the asking. Girls can too." Then to my utter amazement she turned to me, "So how about it Ruka, want to be my date?"

I choked on my tea. I could practically feel Natsume's gaze boring a hole through me, "Uh… sorry Mikan, I can't."

She pouted, "Why not?"

Yuu, Mochu and Koko all looked at me in avid interest. Yuu grinned, "Yeah Ruka, tell us." I glanced at my best friend for help but he only looked bored.

"I already have a date."

"Oh? Who?"

I swallowed, cursing inwardly for being put in this position. Mikan was looking at me expectantly, waiting eagerly for my answer. I cleared my throat, "What I mean is I already have someone in mind." At those words, Hotaru stood up to leave for her lab. I panicked.

"Ooh!" Anna and Nonoko chorused, "Who?"

Hastily, I pushed back my chair and summoned all my courage to call out, "Hotaru, will you go to the prom with me?"

She halted and everyone held their breaths as we waited for her answer. It seemed like eternity then slowly Hotaru glanced over her shoulder and shrugged, "Okay."

When she left, I breathed again just in time as three hands slapped me good-naturedly on the back. "Aww, he has a date," Koko grinned wickedly, "So how long have you wanted to ask her?"

"This discussion is over Koko," I said irritably. Then the bell finally rang to signal seventh period and we all stood up.

"I'm so glad you're going with Hotaru," Mikan gushed sidling up to me.

"Yeah," was all I could say, smiling back at her. She waved happily then headed for her classroom. I joined Natsume at our desk who gave me an amused grin before the teacher came in.

He didn't say anything about my asking Hotaru but we both knew what it meant. I did exactly as he required. Now that I have a prom date, I can give him unsolicited advice about his dating habits or lack thereof. Then that last thought made me think. _I had asked Hotaru to the prom._ I smiled. This was turning out to be a great day.

* * *

For the rest of the week, I tried my best to change Natsume's mind. Nothing worked. He was as immovable as a rock and twice as disagreeable. My best friend, hardheaded idiot that he was, refused to ask Mikan to the prom. I didn't know why I was trying so hard. I just felt like it was right. _Anyone _would agree with me. Natsume has never let a girl get as close to him as Mikan has, which was why I was so frustrated that I couldn't get through to him. Having realized he wouldn't listen to reason, I resorted to more creative devices. 

I coaxed Eikichi, a guy who had an Alice that could make people do things after they read the command that he writes for them, to help me. I had him write, "Ask Mikan to the prom" on a sheet of paper and delivered it to Natsume through Shiro. Unfortunately, that Alice can be neutralized when you destroy the paper, a fact that Eikichi never told me. Natsume got out of that quickly enough by reducing it to ashes while muttering, "Too easy, Ruka."

Next, I wheedled Naoko, who had a Maze Alice. She could create a series of corridors leading nowhere until the person trapped does exactly as she desired. I had her construct a labyrinth wherein Natsume would run into Mikan each time he turned the corner. Sadly, gifted Natsume escaped the labyrinth by laying his hand against the wall and walking _backwards_— the only key in beating the Alice. This time he said, "Nice try Ruka."

Twice more I tried to trick him. Twice more he outwitted me. I had no idea he knew how to diffuse so many Alices in school. I guess there really is a reason he's a top star. With a snicker, he even told me during dinner, "The training is finally paying off."

I glowered, "Natsume, you might as well just ask Mikan. I mean, you've already ruined her chances of getting asked by anyone else."

Before he could respond, across the dining hall, Koko suddenly stood up and slammed his hands on the table causing several people to jump. He pointed an accusing finger at the student next to him and shouted, "If you weren't such a jerk and apologize, you wouldn't be in this mess! Now stop thinking about it! You're giving me a headache."

The room burst into laughter. It wasn't the first time Koko exploded like that. It seemed that the prom was hurting him more than the rest of us.

Natsume returned his attention to his food, "Koko sure has brought together a lot of people this past week."

My head snapped to him thoughtfully, "Yeah, he has…"

We finished our meal then started to leave the hall with the others. The girls were still talking about their preparations when I saw Koko speeding out after us, his head turning this way and that as though he was looking for someone. The idea clicked, "Hey Koko!"

He walked right past me, calling back, "Just a minute Ruka!" Then he suddenly grabbed someone and shook him by the shoulders, "It's okay. Mokurayama's gay too! Just go ahead and ask him!"

The hall was deathly silent as his meaning sunk in. Then Natsume whistled, "Wow, Koko outted two people at once."

"I don't think they were ready," Mikan said worriedly.

"They'll be fine," I assured her, "It was only a matter of time anyway. Koko helped them out." I grinned at the scene, decision made. Tomorrow, I was enlisting Koko to join my team.


	4. Thoughts Like a Tangible Thing

**NATSUME NULLIFIED

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4: Thoughts like a Tangible Thing **

I stared at the teacher, trying to concentrate on the lesson. It was pretty hard with all the murmurs floating around me. It's not that I could hear everyone's thoughts. It's just that when someone dwells on one subject pretty heavily, their thoughts get louder and I pick it up.

_...I wonder if I'm going to fail this class…_

_…why is it taking so long for my family to write back?..._

_…who am I going to ask to the prom?..._

I cringed at that last one, already too familiar with it. How come it seemed like I was the only one trying to concentrate on the lesson?

_Koko… Koko…_

My gaze flicked to the side. That sounded like Ruka Nogi and he was thinking about me. What the hell?

_If you're listening to my thoughts, give me a sign. Say… um… reach for your pencil._

I did as he asked and picked up my pencil. Then after a pause, I scribbled something in my notebook.

_Wait, that won't do. I'm not sure if you just needed to write or if you're really hearing me. Do something else. Scratch your head._

A little annoyed, I reached up and scratched my head, feeling stupid for following someone else's thoughts. This was a first.

_Koko, are you really listening to my thoughts or is your head just itchy? I need another sign that you're really listening._

I let out an exasperated sigh then slowly and deliberately I turned around and glared at him. Ruka beamed as I focused back on the board.

_Oh good. This is good. I've had such a hard time getting you to sit down and talk that I had to resort to this. See, I need your help. I'm thinking of bringing Natsume and Mikan together and I can't do it alone. Can we talk after class?_

That's what this was about? Bringing together the sunniest girl in school and the most sinister boy in the Academy? Now _there's_ a fun idea. Slowly I turned around again and gave him a thumbs-up sign.

* * *

We met at the steps leading to the field where a couple of Elementary students were playing Alice dodgeball. I watched the ball hurtle through the air then suddenly crash into a million glass pieces before it hit the girl on the other team.

"Cool Alice," Ruka said next to me as the ball went back to normal, "She turns things into glass?"

"I guess so," I answered, "She must be a Special Ability type like Mikan."

The Special Ability types were no longer ostracized by the other students in the Academy. Two years ago, they even won the Best Attraction award in the Alice Festival. People have also stopped calling them outcasts or freaks. In fact, once we got to know their Alices, they seemed more admirable and entertaining than abnormal. It was a pretty cool change.

"Speaking of Mikan, what crazy idea do you want to drag me into?" I asked, turning to Ruka warily. I didn't want to be involved in anything dangerous. With Natsume concerned, the chances of that were quite high.

Ruka grinned, "You know Mikan wants someone to take her to the prom."

"Yeah…"

"And you know that nobody's asked her yet because Natsume's got some imaginary claim on her," He went on, carefully choosing his words, "Plus, if she's honest with herself, she's hoping he would take her anyway."

I nodded slowly.

"And Natsume does want to ask her, he's just too proud to admit it," He finished triumphantly then took a deep breath, "My question is, am I right?"

"What?"

"I want to make sure that what I got from hanging out with these two is correct and you're the only one who can tell me."

I gave him a laughing look. "You're worried you're wrong, aren't you?"

He didn't deny it. "Worried? I'm terrified I'll get this wrong and hurt them both," Ruka rubbed the back of his neck, "But Natsume's not making it any easier for me to get it right."

"Smart of you to check with me," I grinned. I had to hand it to Ruka, he knew who to ask. I fell silent recalling the disjointed information I picked up from those two for the past years. I don't have a habit of listening to Natsume. I respected him too much. And Mikan was nullifying me, unconsciously I think. However, having grown up with them, I do get snatches now and then, though I've never broken their confidence.

Natsume was always guarded but when he was around Mikan, he lowered his defenses. He hung out with us more, he was easier to talk to and he scowled less. And in those moments when he was calling Mikan an idiot, he was saying the same word in his head, but with some affection. I wouldn't conclude that he was in love with her, but I knew that she was special to him.

Now Mikan was easier to read since she openly cared about all of us. Still, there was one incident back when we were eleven that convinced me that she cared about Natsume in a different way. It had been a stormy day and Natsume wasn't in class. We all knew that he was out on another mission but even if we were worried, nobody spoke of it. We all thought the same thing. We were children and during thunderstorms, children are supposed to be indoors, safe; not outside doing dangerous tasks, tasks that we shouldn't have to understand. The room was eerily subdued and I remember stepping out only to find Mikan in the corridor next to a window, staring at the bleak skies. She looked so sad so I came over. Before she realized I was there, a thought slipped out.

_I want to protect him. _

"You're right," I told Ruka at last, that recollection still playing in my head, "They should be together. If Natsume ever asks her, she's sure to say yes. In fact, she'll be happy."

Ruka smiled, "I knew it. So you'll help me then?"

"Sure," I paused, "I have one question though, won't Natsume kill us?"

"He might," Ruka conceded, "Or he could thank us. I'm banking on that second one."

"So it's one or the other? Well, what the heck, let's do it."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ruka asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it," I assured him, "I've known Hideki for a long time. He does perfect replicas. One time he even shape-shifted into Mr. Misaki and got a bunch of his classmates out of detention."

"No, I mean do you really think this is going to get them together?"

"What's the harm?" I said breezily, "Hideki asks her, she says yes, and Natsume is going to be too nice to break the date. They'll go together anyway."

"Yeah, but what about us? He'll find out who did it and there'll be hell to pay."

"You're scared? _You're_ the best friend," I said wryly, "I might never see the light of day again. But you said so yourself, he might thank us— eventually. He'll beat us up, go to the prom, and _then_ thank us because he had such a good time. We'll just have to tough it out until then. It's the perfect plan."

Ruka cringed, "The perfect plan? I'm starting to have doubts about you."

"Relax, won't you?" I said, waving a hand at him, "Now shh, Hideki's almost there."

We were crouched behind some bushes watching Hideki, who was in the perfect likeness of Natsume, strut confidently towards Mikan.

"He got Natsume's walk wrong," Ruka remarked.

"Does it matter?" I asked irritably.

"Girls can tell these things."

"Be quiet and just watch."

We held our breaths as Hideki took the empty chair next to Mikan and lounged back in a flawless Natsume imitation.

"'Sup?" We heard him say and the illusion died.

I laughed. Ruka slapped his forehead, "He could have at least gotten _that_ right!"

Mikan looked at him strangely, "Natsume, are you okay?"

"I'm cool. How you doin'?" Hideki said smoothly, in a tone that could never belong to Natsume. We could practically feel Mikan's uneasiness.

_Trust Koko to get the worst impersonator in the world, _Ruka's thoughts jumped out at me.

"Hey!" I started to say, but he sent me a dark look. We turned back to the scene then our jaws dropped. The real Natsume was coming and his features were inscrutable.

"Oh no," Ruka groaned.

"Maybe he hasn't seen Hideki," I ventured. Then to our horror, Natsume took one hand out of his pocket and produced a fireball. His approach looked more predatory than ever.

"He saw him," Ruka hissed. "Abort! Abort!"

"We don't have an abort plan! Hideki's on his own!"

"He's a dead man!"

We watched helplessly as Natsume got to the pair and Mikan looked up at him first in shock then in bafflement, "Natsume?"

"Hey, Pigtails," Then his gaze shot to Hideki, "You."

Hideki shot to his feet and for a moment it was bizarre seeing two Natsumes face to face. Mikan looked too bewildered to say anything. We waited in mortification at what was going to happen next. It took Hideki a while before he came to his senses, having been momentarily impaled by the real Natsume's scornful gaze.

"Oh hi N-Natsume," Hideki said with a nervous laugh. Then abruptly he changed his form to me, then to Ruka. He was giving us away! He changed to his original form, "I was just practicing. Gotta go now, peace out!" He started to walk away unharmed and we breathed again.

"Hideki Kobari, Class A," Natsume intoned behind him, a note of a threat in his voice. Hideki broke into a run and with him the plan disintegrated. Natsume took the seat he had vacated to talk to Mikan and we looked away with defeated sighs.

"Well, that was a disaster," Ruka said gloomily. We looked at each other for a second then laughed. At least it had been funny. Ruka sobered first, "Are you still in on this?"

I thought about it for a moment, reflecting on the thoughts I picked up from Natsume and Mikan all these years. After that first failed attempt, I was suddenly adamant on seeing them together. I answered seriously, "Ruka, I was always in on this." He nodded, understanding at once that I wasn't going to bail on him until we were successful.

"What are you two up to?"

We froze. Slowly we turned towards the disapproving voice and found ourselves staring guiltily at our three-star, class representative, who was looking at us suspiciously.

"Hey, Yuu."


	5. Five Drunks and Me

**NATSUME NULLIFIED**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Five Drunks and Me **

I had to hand it to Ruka, the guy was enterprising and relentless. Apparently, he was also convincing because at the moment he was in a huddle with Koko, Mochu and even Yuu for crying out loud. I had no doubt of what they were talking about. I could join them right now and put an end to this madness. In fact, I think I should be given an award for forbearance. Yet, I didn't tell them off for one reason: it was fun watching them fail.

"It's a Drinking Alice," Mochu was saying, "He's one of the Special Ability types. All we have to do is get him drunk and Sakai could control him."

"Get him drunk," Yuu repeated warily, "Like that's the easiest thing to do."

"There'll be five of us," Koko pointed out, "One of us is bound to outdrink him. We just have to make sure we're controlling the bottle."

Ruka cringed, "I could name 500 reasons why I shouldn't go along with this."

"Yeah, but you can't name one idea that would work."

"You know, I _used to_ head this operation," I heard him say and I almost laughed out loud.

"Look, just get Natsume there, I'll handle Sakai and the rest of you meet us at the bar," Mochu instructed, "It's the perfect plan."

"I've heard that one before," Ruka grumbled.

They dispersed and minutes later I jumped down from the tree where they had met under, thoughtfully staring at the clear sky. _A Drinking Alice huh? Now this is entertaining._

* * *

"So we'll go there at around seven o'clock," Mochu told me casually as we walked down the corridor, "It'll just be us guys." 

"Okay," I said at once.

"Okay?" Ruka repeated, "You'll go?"

"Sure," I said agreeably, "Come to think of it Ruka, you and I have never really had drinks together. Sixteen seems like a good age."

"Great," He said looking relieved then he started stroking Shiro, "I really thought you'd say no."

At that instant, Sumire joined us linking arms with her boyfriend before erupting into her usual babble, "That was the silliest meeting I've ever been to, courtesy of Mikan Sakura. She's taken up a new hobby by the way, and insists we all join her no matter how dangerous it is."

"What hobby?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Welding."

"Welding?" Ruka and Mochu repeated in unison.

"Yes, welding," Sumire averred, "And she doesn't even know how to use the darn thing. It's a weapon in her hands."

_That idiot,_ I thought, hastily changing direction. I could feel the others close at my heels. Sumire informed us that today they were working at one of the wide open quadrangles of the Academy located near the Northern Forest. They were starting to set up the large metal complex that would hold the pars and other lighting equipment during prom night. When we reached the area, I strode out to the middle of the courtyard with every expectation of seeing Mikan Sakura in some kind of danger.

"Hi Natsume," Anna greeted, "What are you guys doing here?"

"What's _she_ doing?" I asked nodding upwards at Mikan who was precariously perched on top of a 12-foot ladder struggling with a welder's mask and torch.

"The handyman never showed up and she insisted that the arches should be done today or else we'll be off schedule so she's welding those pipes together herself."

"Oh that just makes perfect sense," I said sarcastically before shouting, "Hey idiot! Get down from there."

Mikan's head whipped around and she lifted the mask off her face. "Natsume! I'll be with you in a minute, just let me finish this!" She stretched out her arms to gesture to the whole left segment.

"Get down from there before you get hurt," Ruka called to her. His white ferret scurried up to perch on his shoulder as he moved closer to Mikan.

"But I have to finish this," she said gleefully, "Then there's the right base and then the metal bars above." She gestured at the shafts fifteen feet above her.

"And just how do you plan to get up there?" Mochu asked.

"That's easy. I was going to ask Sumire to ask you to levitate me to reach those spots," Mikan explained, "No big."

"Levitate you?" I looked at her incredulously.

"Well yeah, either that or Hotaru could build me scaffolding that I could stand on," She replied, "But she wouldn't after I collapsed the last one."

Hotaru shook her head, "I was afraid she'd collapse it too, while she was on it."

Mikan beamed, "So levitating seemed like a much better idea."

I had heard enough. "Get down from there right now," I commanded.

"Not until I finish this!" She insisted, pulling her mask down again and proceeding with her task. Without warning I pointed my forefinger in her direction and blasted a concentrated beam to weld the two rods she was trying to fasten together. Mikan shrieked then started clambering down the ladder to get to me, "You moron! That was way too close to my hand! What would you have done if you had hit me? Are you trying to char my fingers?" She reached us and shoved me on the chest, "What did you think you were doing?"

"What else?"

"What else?" She said tersely, "You shouldn't even be here! You never wanted to be part of this committee! You shouldn't even be using your Alice!"

"What else needs _welding _Pigtails?" I said mockingly.

"Why you— ?"

"The other end of that rod you just did," Hotaru cut in, pointing. I aimed and fired, neatly putting the poles in place. "And the three partitions up there… and those five points at the left segment…"

Bam! Bam! Bam! Followed by five consecutive explosions and Imai went on to identify everything that needed to be fastened together. By the time I finished blasting everything she pointed at the quad was smoking.

Nonoko clapped, "Oh Natsume, that was great. You saved us a whole week."

"Hn," I nodded to her before rounding on Mikan, "You! Stay off the scaffolding, do not touch anything that could burn you and don't you dare try to levitate."

"You just fixed the stage, you just fixed the arches," Her eyes looked at me in wide-eyed wonder, "You just fixed everything! Natsume, you're an angel!" Then she suddenly leapt and threw her arms around me.

"Get off me!" I barked and she jumped back with a beatific smile still pinned on her face. Then without a word I turned and left the square just as a chorus of thank you's started behind me.

* * *

It was nearly ten o'clock. The six of us have been drinking all evening. Sakai didn't strike me as a person with a Drinking Alice. He looked like the old Yuu; the bespectacled Yuu who would never hurt a fly. In fact, he was so like the old Yuu that he had already passed out about fifteen minutes ago and no one noticed. No one noticed that their key player was knocked out. Why? Because each and every one of them was stinking drunk. 

"Natsume! You're not drinking!" My best friend said jovially, pouring me another glass. I stared at him in disbelief. An hour ago, they were sticking to the plan. Now, Ruka really was just giving me another glass in good spirits.

"Pass more over here!" Koko cried happily. His cheeks were all red, like an overindulgent tomato. He and Mochu had just returned to the table after a round at the Karaoke bar.

"Don't mind if I do!" Ruka said agreeably. With an enthusiastic flick of his wrist, he poured us all drinks and the four of them downed it at the same time. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're— you're still sober," Yuu spoke through the haze of alcohol that was muddling his senses. He pointed an accusing finger at me, "You're not drinking."

I took the shot Ruka had poured out, "Sure I am." In truth, I was just as surprised as they were that I wasn't drunk yet. While the rest of them had steadily become intoxicated, I kept my wits. I had no idea I had such high tolerance for alcohol. Bad luck for them.

"Natsume, you're so stubborn," Yuu pronounced, motioning with his glass, "Why can't you just ask Mikan to the prom? Look, all of us, all of us here want you to ask her. We want you to be happy. Don't you want to be happy?"

"Everybody wants to be happy," Mochu said with a foolish smile, "Sumire makes me happy."

"Hotaru for me," Ruka put in, the flush on his cheeks deepening.

"I have no one," Koko said morosely.

I bit back a laugh. Then suddenly, Yuu glared at Ruka, "It used to be Mikan for you. Now, you're just breaking the code."

"What code?" Mochu asked.

"The code that says you're not supposed to date your best friend's ex," Yuu paused, "Or was it, you're not supposed to date your ex's best friend?"

"What kind of screwed up code is that?" Ruka demanded

"Who does that apply to?" Koko wanted to know.

"I don't know, Ruka I guess," Yuu replied, "He's dating his ex's best friend."

"But wait, Natsume is also Ruka's best friend," Koko pointed out.

"So?"

"So if Natsume dates Mikan then he'll be dating his best friend's ex," Koko went on looking at the two of us as though there was a gross transgression going on.

"What? What? Who's the best friend?" Ruka asked, lost.

"Ruka is Natsume's best friend," Mochu recited, staring off into space, "And Hotaru is Mikan's best friend." Then he stopped talking and smiled.

"And then?" I prodded.

"Ruka and Mikan went out… so now you and Ruka can't," Koko declared, raising his glass in triumph before downing the whole thing.

I actually chuckled at him, "It's okay then."

"So Ruka and Natsume can't date each other because they're best friends?" Mochu asked, thoroughly confused.

"Exactly."

"Wait, wait, that can't be right," At last Yuu, the supposed voice of reason spoke up, "It's Hotaru, Ruka can't date because that's his ex's best friend."

"But I want to date Hotaru!" Ruka whined but the others ignored him.

"Ohhh, so what you're saying is Ruka should never have dated Mikan if he wants to go out with Hotaru," Mochu concluded, sliding a superior glance at poor Ruka.

"That's right."

"But he's already going with Hotaru to the prom," Koko mentioned.

"Yeah, and he asked her in front of Mikan," Yuu supplied, lowering his voice to a stage whisper, "Right after she asked him to go with her."

"So cold," Mochu sniffed.

"Insensitive," Koko agreed.

"Jerk," I added with a grin. Ruka looked guiltily at the floor. Then suddenly he glanced up at me with a scowl.

"It's your fault!" He accused, "You didn't do anything to stop me. At least when I saw Mikan was special, I did something about it. Now look at us! We're damned!"

I tried to pacify him, "Mikan's a nice girl Ruka. She won't hold it against you if you're going out with Hotaru."

"You're right!" Yuu suddenly burst out, slamming a hand on the table. Everyone swiveled towards him, "She is a nice girl! And you're nothing but a pig-headed idiot!" I raised my eyebrows at Yuu but he wasn't finished, "Mikan has been one of my best friends for years and I hate what you do to her!" He held out a glass to Koko, "Give me another shot!"

"Are you sure you can take it?"

"Just give me another shot!" Yuu snapped and three glasses were settled in front of him. I swiped the one he reached for before demanding.

"What do you mean what I do to her?"

Yuu sneered. He actually sneered at me, "You don't even know. You always make her worry, you ignore the nice things she does for you and you don't even call her by name when she's around."

Oh, is that all? I leaned back, untroubled and drank the shot myself, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"It's you who doesn't know," Yuu scowled, "You don't know anything about her. You don't know how she likes her tea. You don't know how she spends her Friday afternoons. You don't even know that she's falling back in class because of the prom. All you ever cared to know is what print she has on her underwear."

The familiar itch to hit someone came over me and I had to remind myself a hundred times over that Yuu was drunk. Still, his accusations struck a nerve. Surprisingly, a hammered Ruka came to my defense, "He knows what time she gets to school in the morning."

"Me too!" Mochu chimed in, "I help out everyday."

"He knows if Mikan skips a meal," Koko added with a lopsided grin. He wasn't really looking at us, as though he was just remembering out loud, "He brings her something if she does."

"So you've been watching her," Yuu said unimpressed, "A lot of good that does. If you don't move it Natsume, you'll lose her. In fact, if I didn't have someone maybe I'd ask her myself."

I racked my head, trying to remember just who Yuu had at the moment but came up empty. I glowered at him, "I liked you better when you were meek."

"Didn't you all," Yuu said drunkenly laying his head on the table. He was out. That was two down. I turned to the three valiant soldiers remaining.

At this point, Mochu was gesturing to Koko, "You know Koko, if I had your Alice, I'd be reading Sumire's mind all the time. She's a freaking puzzle!"

"I thought you said she made you happy."

"Yeah, like a puzzle!"

"Well, if I had your Alice, I'd levitate…"

"What?"

"Everything… I'd levitate everything. I'd levitate you, and Ruka, and Natsume… and I'd levitate that bottle of vodka…"

While Koko and Mochu rambled on about absolutely nothing, I thought about what Yuu had just let slip out. I wondered what part of that was true and what part was alcohol driven. Ruka and I have always known that he'd become very protective of Mikan and Hotaru. Still, he's never really tried to warn us off so I thought we were okay. Anyway, Yuu was wrong. I did know Mikan, apparently just not the way he thinks I should.

I said out loud, "How many ways can you like your tea?"

Mochu perked up. "Sumire likes her tea in three different ways," He said promptly, "If it's green tea, it's one sugar. If it's oolong tea, it's two sugars. If it's Earl Grey, she likes it with lemon or honey."

"Are you serious?"

He nodded at once, "Would you like to know how she takes her coffee?"

My eyebrow quirked. This was ridiculous. It seemed like I could ask these guys anything and they wouldn't remember in the morning. With some half-formed idea in my head, I gestured to the bar, "How about it boys, another round? On me."

* * *

Ruka was singing a broken ballad when I shoved him into his room last. He landed in a heap on the floor and for a while I considered leaving him that way. Eventually, he picked himself up and dragged himself to bed, muttering to me, "Good night Hotaru." 

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered back before rushing downstairs to pay off the Central Town bus. I had hailed the whole bus to take home my inebriated friends. I had to pay the driver extra just so he'd wait for me until I got them all into their rooms. Earlier, he had complained about Mochu and Koko's chorus of "We are the Champions," a song Ruka picked up as I dragged Sakai out first. When I returned minutes later, Yuu was halfway across the courtyard, swaying on legs that would no longer support him. He'd have fallen into the fountain if I didn't drag him back by the collar. Then with inhuman strength, I hauled him up the stairs then violently thrust him into his quarters. I did that for all five drunks.

"Never again," I hissed as I pulled out a hundred rabbits from my wallet, handed it to the driver and thanked him for his trouble. Then he handed me a box of Fluff Puffs and as I took it from him I wondered why I bought it in the first place. When the bus drove off, I turned towards the dorm, suddenly feeling incredibly tired. I scoffed, "The perfect plan."

Those idiots! They didn't even think it through. If they had been successful, I'd be drunk at night. Mikan would be asleep. How will I ask her then? Involuntarily, I glanced at her window and found the lights still on. Maybe she wasn't asleep after all. I stared at the box I was holding then before I could change my mind, I headed for the large oak tree that grew just outside her window and nimbly leapt onto the lowest branch. I climbed higher until I was level with her window then peered inside to find her studying. I knocked.

Mikan turned in surprise then she rushed to her feet and cheerfully pulled up the window, "Hi Natsume!"

"Hey," I said, the alcohol mellowing my senses, allowing me to grin back. Then I thrust the box in her hands.

She looked perplexed, "Fluff Puffs?"

"I _know_ you like them," I said nonchalantly.

"I do but how come you have them? Isn't the store closed by now? Were you at Central Town?" She looked skeptical.

"Does it matter how I did it?" I yawned then positioned myself more comfortably on the branch, "But yeah, I was at Central Town."

"This late on a school night?" Mikan said disapprovingly, "That's really irresponsible." She sat down on the window sill, seeming not to mind my intrusion at all.

"It wasn't my idea," I said then defensively added, "It was Mochu and his friend Sakai who invited us all there."

"I know Sakai," she said brightly then frowned, "He has a Drinking Alice."

"Yeah, and low tolerance," I snickered before I could stop myself. I halted when I realized she didn't look too pleased.

"You guys were out drinking," Mikan concluded, "Wait until Yuu hears about this."

I laughed, "He already knows."

"What? Yuu was there too?" Mikan said opening the box. Her mouth formed a little o in delight as she picked one up before offering.

"Smashed like the rest of them."

"How come you're all right?"

"I don't know," I shrugged biting into the sweet treat, "It amazes me too, still standing after fifteen."

"Fifteen what?"

"Never mind," I said at once. Then I nodded behind her, "How come you're up?"

"I was studying conic sections," she said glumly, "Specifically, I was trying to graph a hyperbola but I couldn't simplify the equation."

"Hyperbolas are easy," I told her, "Get pen and paper, I'll show you."

She started to turn back to her desk then thought better of it, "Natsume, are you sure? You look really tired and weren't you just drinking?"

I stopped, the absurdity of the situation suddenly hitting me. I _was_ just drinking. In fact, that pretty much explained why I had climbed up this oak tree and knocked on her window to gallantly offer to teach her basic calculus _after_ bringing her a box of Fluff Puffs. I raked a hand through my hair irritably, "Tell you what, if there's anything you don't understand, you can come to me tomorrow."

She grinned, "You really are drunk."

"Oh shut up. Let's just both get some sleep," I said then started climbing in through her window. Mikan backed up in alarm.

"What are you doing? You can't sleep in here!"

"Idiot. I'm just coming in through your bedroom," I said pointedly, "It's faster than going down and using the front door."

"Um, okay I guess," she said stepping back, "But you're going straight to your room."

"Fine," I climbed in then hastily walked to her door, "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night," Mikan said with a laugh. She sat down on her bed and nibbled on another Puff. "Hey Natsume…"

"What?" I snapped, my hand on the door.

"You're a sweet drunk."

* * *

The following morning, none of the boys were at their usual posts. They were all in their seats, their heads on their tables. _Hangovers_, I thought evilly as I glanced at Mochu who was being severely reprimanded by Sumire. Then I watched one of our classmates walk over to Koko. 

"Hey Koko…"

"No need to shout!" Koko snapped and the guy backed off. Snickering, I sat down next to Ruka who pitifully glanced up at me.

"Morning," he mumbled, looking sick.

"Good morning," I said cynically, "Have a good sleep?"

"You are the devil," Ruka responded shaking his head then wincing as pain shot through his skull, "We are never doing that again."

"Oh I don't know, I had fun," I replied with a wicked grin.

"You would, if you were some abnormal freak who was immune to alcohol," Ruka said bitterly.

"It was your idea Ruka."

"Why can't you just ask her Natsume?" He burst out then suddenly cradled his head, "Ow!" I snickered again as the teacher marched in.

"Hi everyone," He said merrily. "I hope you've all been studying because we've got a pop quiz!" There were groans around the room and Mochu knocked his forehead against his desk in defeat.

I pulled out a sheet of paper, not at all bothered by the exam. Revenge is sweet. And acing this test was just icing on the cake.


	6. In Your Dreams

**NATSUME NULLIFIED**

**_Author's Notes:_** Thanks for your support! Your reviews have been very much encouraging. For all those who have been following this story, I'd like to announce that we've hit the halfway mark. I've always intended to end this fic in ten chapters. That being said, only four more to go! Ü Also, there's going to be a shift in POV in the middle of this chapter, so watch out for it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: In Your Dreams **

"Okay, so it's settled? We're going with Nagisa's band?" Mikan asked, making a note on a pink slip of paper on her clipboard.

We were once again assembled in the gym and I watched my warmhearted but nonsensical best friend stick one more Post-it on the board that was already wallpapered with colorful pieces of paper, numbering at least a hundred. Mikan had insisted on systematizing our planning sessions by color and by _shape. _Orange clouds were about food, blue suns were about decorations and neon pink light bulbs were about music and band. All in all it produced a horrendous color and shape combination on the tack board.

Today, the topic of discussion was the band. We held auditions weeks ago but with the budget constraints and conflicting views, we were deciding just now. Apparently, Mikan felt that every argument and every opinion merited a Post-it and by this time I was so sick of neon pink that I was ready to agree to almost anything to get it off the panel.

"They're all we could afford," Sumire pointed out.

"They're pretty good though," Mikan commented not losing her optimism.

"Yes, they're the best our money can buy," I said deadpan.

"Oh Hotaru, they're wonderful." Mikan persisted.

So suddenly the band went from pretty good to wonderful. As always, she was looking at the bright side. There was a much better group that auditioned, which we all liked, however, as Nonoko was quick to point out, their talent fee was too high.

"So it's Nagisa's band!" Mikan confirmed, happily making another note on another pink lightbulb and cheerfully sticking it on the board. My temper snapped. Wordlessly, I stood up and began viciously taking down lightbulbs from her pretty little board. "Hotaru!"

"You don't need any of these other notes," I stressed, "We're going with Nagisa's band. We get it." Behind us, the other committee members started laughing.

"All right fine," Mikan conceded then she glanced at her clipboard, "Next subject, food. Apparently we _also _can't afford…"

I threw up my hands in exasperation then headed for the doors, "I'm going to get a drink of water."

"There's a fountain right over there," Anna pointed out.

"Yes, but there's a much cooler water bottle in my fridge back in my room," I returned, already having one foot out the door.

"You better come back!" Mikan called as I slid the gym doors closed.

_Oh sure, I'll come back. And all we'll talk about is number crunching, _I thought irritably. Since this was the first prom ever held by the Academy, the school board had only authorized a modest amount to fund it; a figure that was inversely proportional to Mikan's imagination. Most of the money had already gone to catering and equipment rental. As head of the Finance committee, I got two of my financial backers to support the prom. However, Mikan refused the third insisting that it was unnecessary since the cooperation and enthusiasm of the students would help us work around the budget we had right now. Well, we've got student body enthusiasm all right. Already, we were expecting more people than we could feed.

Yup, the prom committee was in a sorry state. And since money has been one of my priorities all these years, I was constantly concerned about financing while Mikan continued to spin her dream prom.

"You done?"

I looked to my left and found Natsume Hyuuga leaning casually on the wall. I gave him an amused look, "No, I'm just taking a break. I'd give them another hour and a half."

He looked irritated then glanced at his watch that showed it was nearly eleven, "How many freaking details do you have to decide on?"

"A fair few. Have you seen the board?" I walked up to him, noting the manga tucked under his arm, realizing that he was probably done with it and was getting bored waiting.

It's not that Natsume is here everyday. He just comes along when it seems like we're pulling extra hours. One time, our meeting actually hit the midnight mark and the emergency sprinklers inside the gym mysteriously went off forcing us all to adjourn. Everybody else believed it was a fluke, a blunder in the Alice Academy's state-of-the art fire prevention system. I was the only one aware that the fire couldn't have been more natural.

"Yes, you'll be here forever."

"Not forever if you can turn the sprinklers on again."

Natsume looked away, "Not tonight or else it wouldn't look like an accident."

There was a pause as I mulled over a few ideas about this ridiculous and utterly frustrating scenario before me. "Tell me something Hyuuga, now that the perfect opportunity to ask Mikan out without arousing suspicion has fallen on your lap, why aren't you taking your chance?"

"It's not that simple."

"I don't see what you're so afraid of—"

"I'm not afraid," Natsume cut in.

"You're right. Petrified more like."

He looked indignant, "Ruka was petrified. I'm not."

"Even Ruka managed to ask me," I reminded him and that made him snicker. I could kick myself for that comeback because we were now in a topic I did not want to discuss.

It's not that Natsume and I talk like this all the time. Years back when Ruka and Mikan had gone steady, I was probably the only one who noticed that he'd become withdrawn. Our tentative friendship sprung from that. He's never admitted it to me but I think deep down he knew I already realized it. He liked my best friend. For that, I could give allowances for the weird way he showed it.

"You know Ruka's really happy you said yes."

"What other answer was there?" I asked impatiently, "If I had said no, he'd have to say yes to Mikan. Where would that leave you?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so you're saying you only accepted so that he wouldn't have to agree to go with Mikan?"

I glared at him. We were playing verbal tennis and I didn't enjoy it very much. "I did you a favor Hyuuga. This matter with Ruka is my own concern."

Natsume looked amused, "You're as stubborn as I am."

"Yes, but I have a date."

"Yeah, with my best friend," He paused, as though remembering, "Hey Hotaru, isn't that against the code?"

"What code?"

"Never mind," he chuckled then his gaze drifted back to the doors, "I suppose I could get Youichi down here and send in a couple of demons to scare them off. Would that work?"

"That's perfect," I smiled then gave him a light pat on the shoulder for saving me the trouble of coming back. Then before I walked away, I decided to plant a little seed of inspiration for his sake. I fished inside my bag, "Hey Natsume, I've got something for you."

"What's this?" He stared perplexed at the color swatches I handed him.

"Just in case you ever get the spine, that's her dress color. You should match her." Then I left him standing there with a thoughtful expression. Just as it was many times before, Natsume didn't thank me but I knew he was grateful.

* * *

"How was I supposed to know that Natsume could outdrink all of us?" I heard Mochu say down the hall. "I failed the pop quiz!"

"You failed a quiz," Yuu replied tersely, "I missed the morning half of school."

"I have a fuzzy memory of singing a love song to the bartender on top of a table near the Karaoke bar," Koko said sullenly, "Do you think it's true?"

"Could be. I think I was singing with you," Ruka sulked.

I tutted. So that's what happened. It's hard to believe but Mikan had been telling the truth. Yuu really had been drunk the night before he was absent. But why the four of them felt the need to discuss this in front of my bedroom door was beyond my comprehension.

"She's here," Koko hissed and they all scrambled to their feet.

"Hotaru!" Yuu greeted but I didn't return his cheerful grin, already wary of them.

"What do you want?"

To my surprise, all three of them shoved Ruka forward to face me and my dear prom date fidgeted as I stared. He bent down to lay Shiro on the floor and the animal obediently curled by his feet. Then he cleared his throat, "Hi Hotaru." I said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "Do you have a minute?"

"If a minute is all you need."

"Great!" Koko chimed in, "Let's talk in your room."

"No!" Ruka boomed glaring at all of them. "There's no way any of you are stepping in her room at this hour."

"Why not? You'll be there," I said then watched in amusement as he flushed.

"Out here is fine," He rubbed the back of his neck consciously, "We sort of need your help. See, we've been trying to get Natsume and Mikan together for the prom and we're running out of ideas after the sixth plan failed."

Now they got my attention. "Sixth plan? How long has this been going on?"

"For quite some time now," Yuu said then he spilled out the whole story. I would have laughed if I didn't think their schemes were completely idiotic.

"None of it worked," Ruka said when Yuu finished talking, "We figured that we were doing something wrong."

"Oh, you think?" I asked sarcastically.

Yuu ignored my response, "We need your advice Hotaru. What do we do?" That was when I realized that he was into this one hundred percent.

"And you're only coming to me now?"

I looked wearily at the four ridiculous men before me, though I did admire them for trying. _Hyuuga is so lucky._ So they had been trying to con the most cunning boy in school into asking the prom head. Trying and miserably failing, which didn't really come as a surprise to me given all the things they've attempted so far. Natsume likes Mikan but this prom is evidently not the moment he'd choose to profess to her so they were wasting their time trying to convince him.

"Natsume is never going to relent," I said at last, "You should talk to Mikan. Anyway, she said so herself, girls can do the asking."

"So Mikan should seduce Natsume into going with her?" Mochu asked eagerly.

I glared at him, "No, you moron. Get Mikan to _ask_ Natsume."

The four of them exchanged a look. Yuu was nodding, slowly at first then more resolutely, "Hey, that's not a bad idea."

"Yeah," Koko agreed, "And at least with Mikan, we aren't in any danger."

"Well, my job here is done. I'm turning in now, if you'd kindly step away from my door," I moved towards my bedroom as they all mumbled sheepish good nights.

"Hotaru, wait," Ruka suddenly spoke up. He straightened as Shiro crept up his arm, "What color is your dress?" I looked at him blankly. "I need to match it." He blushed furiously. It was amusing to see him so flustered. "And I need it for the…" He gestured clumsily to his wrist.

"Corsage," Yuu provided.

At the same time Koko said, "Boutonnière."

"I don't know yet," I replied dismissively, "I have other things on my mind right now, which reminds me." There was a blinding flash as I took his picture with the ferret still perched on his shoulder.

"Damn it Imai!" He exclaimed, his hand flying to his eyes. I was back to Imai every time he was angry with me, "What was that for?"

"This should provide for a couple of ice cream cones in Central Town," I grinned as I fished out the Polaroid, "Good night boys." I entered my room then softly closed the door. Behind the wood, I could hear Ruka muttering complaints to his friends that only made my grin widen.

* * *

I was walking back to the gym to retrieve something I had left there. What that was exactly, I couldn't remember but something was pulling me to walk across the campus grounds. I felt a little scared though. After Hotaru left us last night, the committee had been mysteriously attacked by a bunch of demons that flew in from the window. They didn't really do anything. They just told us to leave so that they could play basketball. Anyway, it was enough to convince me to adjourn the meeting and all of us ran away, screaming our pretty heads off.

As I ambled on, I noticed Natsume lying down beneath the shade of a tree not far off. He seemed fast asleep. As if he sensed someone was around, he suddenly woke and sat up. He ran his fingers through his hair then it rested on his nape. With his eyes closed, he raised his head towards the sky and as if on cue a cool breeze blew past teasing the locks near his ear. My heart stopped. He never looked so gorgeous.

Abruptly his eyes popped open and he turned his attention to me, beautiful red eyes focused intentlyon me. Then, he smiled.

_Handsome, isn't he Mikan? _A voice said and I whirled around searching for the person who had spoken.

"What?"

_His hair, his eyes, the way he walks, the way he looks at you… no other boy can ever be as dazzling. Just look at the way he's standing there…_

I turned back to Natsume and sure enough he was standing, leaning idly on the tree, his hands tucked in his pockets as he stared off into the distance with an intense gaze.

_He has such depth in his eyes that he only needs to look at you for you to feel protected. How wonderful it would be to be against his lean frame, gathered tenderly in his arms, basking in the warmth of his smile that could melt a thousand candles._

"But Natsume doesn't smile," I said out loud, "Not much anyway. And most of the time his gaze freezes me, not warms me."

_Umm… _the voice said suddenly losing some of its dreamy quality, _His hands then… look at his hands…_

Natsume pulled his hand out of his pocket to check the time and my gaze fell on his long, slender fingers. I croaked, "Nice."

_Wouldn't it be great to have your hand in his, your fingers interlocking, fitting perfectly like pieces of a puzzle, believing he'd hold you forever…?_

I swallowed and a blush crept up my cheeks, "That would be great."

_He cares for you but he won't say it, _the voice went on, elated now, _so it's up to you. Ask Natsume to the prom._

I gawked, "What?"

_Ask Natsume to the prom. _The voice said again, _Having him there with you would make it a perfect night. You can't be with anyone else but him._

"But I don't want to ask Natsume to the prom," I mumbled.

_Ask Natsume to the prom._ By this time, Natsume was stalking towards me, his stride almost tantalizing as he approached.

"But he doesn't want to take anyone to the prom," I backed up a step.

_Ask Natsume to the prom._

"He's not even going to the prom."

"Mikan," Natsume said huskily and instantly my guard was up when he called me by name. I narrowed my eyes but he continued, "Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah," I snapped, "Who the heck are you?"

Natsume's face fell, a look that I have never seen on him. He stuttered, "It's me. Natsume."

"No, you're not," I returned staring daggers, "You look like him but you sure don't sound or speak like him. So who are you?" I shouted the question and suddenly the strangest thing happened. Natsume shimmered and so did the world around us. Everything was distorted as though I was watching static on the TV screen. "Who are you?" I said again then the place settled.

My school uniform vanished and in the next instant I found myself in the nightdress I had put on for bed. I was standing in empty space. I glared at the person in front of me, "Who are you?" Natsume shimmered violently one last time and was replaced by one of Yuu's friends. "Hitomi Kanbei?" I uttered in disbelief, "Another shape-shifter?"

"Actually no," she looked apologetic, "I'm a Latent Ability. You're asleep and I'm in your dream."

"What?" That had to be some kind of violation, "Why?"

"Well…" She began slowly, "A couple of people asked me for a favor this morning. I'm supposed to enter your dreams tonight—"

"So that I'd dream about Natsume?" I interrupted tersely, "All right, that's it. I want everyone who's involved in this, in here, right now!"

Instantly from the empty space above us, bodies began dropping in and lay unceremoniously at my feet. A couple of them groaned then when they realized where they were, they all hurried to stand up. Koko in pajamas, Ruka in sweats, poor Mochu in nothing but boxers and….

"Yuu too?" I said in incredulity.

"Hi Mikan…" Yuu mumbled, embarrassed, "How's it going?"

"You're the ones who asked Hitomi to enter my dream? What exactly did you plan to accomplish?"

"Well…" Yuu looked guilty, "She was supposed to plant a hypnotic suggestion while you slept so that when you wake up you would ask Natsume to the prom."

"How'd you break through the Alice?" Koko asked before I could explode.

"She nullified me," Hitomi put in, "She broke through the illusion and took control of the dream herself."

Yuu beamed, "Wow Mikan. You're really getting better at this. You're nullifying people in your sleep—"

"Save it Yuu," I said curtly, "Why? Why would you do this?"

It was Ruka who replied, "Because you two like each other but you're not doing anything about it. Natsume refused to ask you so we thought maybe you'd be easier to convince."

My chest flinched. So he refused, huh? "I will not ask Natsume to the prom." Four boys looked back at me in disappointment.

"Why not?" Mochu said in exasperation.

"Because I deserve better than that!" I exclaimed. Yuu hung his head in shame and I knew that he agreed with me.

"We're sorry Mikan," He apologized, "It was worth a shot."

"I'm sorry too," Hitomi piped up, "And I'd just like to say that everything I said, they asked me to say." My eyes widened.

"You guys described Nasume to possess a smile that could melt a thousand candles?" I said in shock. They flushed and launched into denials.

"Oh, wait the descriptions were mine," Hitomi said quickly then added with a sheepish grin, "Natsume really is gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Yeah, yeah, he's an utter dreamboat," Ruka said in a dispassionate tone, "We're sorry Mikan. We won't do this again."

"Thank you."

"Now can we go back to bed?"

"Technically, you're still in bed," Hitomi explained, "I just pulled you all in here while you slept. In fact, tomorrow everything will just have been a bad dream."

"I hope so," Mochu grumbled, cowering behind Koko to hide his near naked self. He glanced at Hitomi and me, "Can you please not tell Sumire you saw me like this?"

Despite everything, I managed to laugh.

* * *

When Hitomi finally let us go, I woke with a start even though it wasn't sunrise yet. I sat up, with a minor headache, a little side effect of nullifying the Dream Alice while I slept. Reaching over to my desk, I switched on the lamp. Then I sat back down, reflecting on what just happened. Tomorrow morning, I was going to tell Hotaru everything.

Actually, this incident explained a lot— the Shape-shifting Alice, the Drinking Alice— it had all been for Natsume and my sake. It was sweet of them to try. Still, I really didn't think it was their place to trick Natsume into asking me.

Trick Natsume. Yes, that's the part that bothered me the most. They had to fool Natsume into taking me as his date because apparently he absolutely refused to ask me himself. It was ridiculous to be hurt, I knew, since that was typical of the man. Still, his rejection stung.

With a morose sigh, I leaned forward and rested my chin on my up drawn knees. It was silly to be hurt and even sillier to be wistful. But now that they've brought it up I couldn't help but think, _Yes, it would be nice to go with Natsume._

* * *

I strode through the corridor with my baka gun in hand, loaded and ready. Over breakfast, Mikan had told me what transpired the night before.

_Those fools! _I fumed. I told them to talk to Mikan not coerce her.Why is it that boys don't understand that _talking_ actually works? A Dream Alice! How can they be so absurd?

I turned the corner and came down our hallway. Then instead of entering my classroom I headed for Class B. Mochu was standing near the front door so I got him first. He fell to the floor at once and Sumire shrieked. Without hesitation I entered the classroom and shot Koko even before he realized I was there. Ruka nervously stood up.

"Good morning?"

"Mine will be," I shot back then fired at him. My aim was perfect even from the front of the room and Ruka fell to the floor to Natsume's amazement. I nodded to him, "Hyuuga."

"Imai," he nodded back then his gaze fell on his best friend, "Ruka, what did you do?"

I turned on my heel as Ruka started mumbling excuses. They'd never tell Natsume that they tried entering Mikan's head last night. He'd flay them alive. With vengeance, I went inside my own classroom. There was one shot left in my baka gun and it had Yuu's name on it.


	7. Almost Made Her Happy

**NATSUME NULLIFIED****

* * *

****CHAPTER 7: Almost Made Her Happy**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning; but this was utterly wasted on Ruka who was lamenting how little he was of value to Hotaru.

"Loose change!" He said indignantly, "She uses me for loose change."

I stifled a laugh at the thought. Hotaru's latest acquisition of Ruka's photos had earned her enough to buy ice cream cones at Central Town for her and the other girls. What hurt Ruka's pride was that we all knew that Hotaru already made her first million when we were fourteen with Invention no. 6750, a machine that turns garbage into reusable fuel. It was a huge armadillo that conducts biomass conversion. That invention earned enough to fund her next five hundred projects and the income she got from Ruka's pictures was meager in comparison.

"It could be worse."

"Really? How?"

I paused then finally said, "Just be glad she's your prom date." My best friend bristled. We were walking around in Central Town and now we joined the rest of the gang in front of the ice cream kiosk in time to hear the end of Mikan's rant.

"The prom is only a few days away and I'm still dateless!" She bemoaned to her friends, "To top it off, I've been called in for an inquisition by the faculty. And I haven't even picked up my dress from the seamstress. With the way things are going for me, it probably won't fit right. But so what? Nobody's going to be around to care!"

My thoughts drifted to the swatches sitting on my desk back in my room. Ever since the drinking episode, Ruka and the others haven't tried anything new to get me to ask Mikan. I wasn't sure if they were running out of ideas or if they were just biding their time. Anyway, the break from their scheming gave me time to think about Mikan and this prom. If I were completely honest with myself, I don't see her going there either with anyone but me. But did that actually mean that I was now considering asking her?

I saw the girls exchange a glance. Then Anna ventured to say, "Actually Mikan, we overhead a couple of girls talking. It seems there is someone who wants to take you to the prom." I turned to them sharply before narrowing my eyes at Ruka in question.

"Who?" Ruka asked in my behalf.

"We don't know," Nonoko admitted then she glanced at me, "All we know is that he wants to ask Mikan only he's afraid of… well, you."

I frowned, "Why would he be afraid of me?"

"Oh gee, I don't know Natsume," Koko began, "Maybe it's because of what happened to Tetsuya, Kintaro and the others."

"Why?" Mikan asked sharply, "What does Natsume have to do with them?"

I sucked in my breath then glared at Koko, mentally wishing him bodily harm. As if he could read my mind, and I know he can, he shrank back. Lucky for him, Yuu piped up, "It's just rumors Mikan because Natsume and Ruka were hanging around when they got hurt. It doesn't mean anything."

"Oh," she said then instantly brightened, "So Nonoko, what else do you know about this guy?"

Sumire replied, "He's tall and smart. And I hear he's just waiting for the right moment, which must be soon since the prom is so near."

"I hope you're right," Mikan said, suddenly forgetting how mournful she was moments ago, "It would be so great if someone finally asks me. Hey, maybe it'll happen today!"

By the time they stopped talking about Mikan's mysterious admirer, I was irrationally angry. There wasn't anything I could do about it though because I had no idea who I was up against. Ruka and the others were looking at me and I didn't appreciate the commiserating glances they sent my way. As we walked I trailed a little behind the group, brooding over this development that was beyond my control. I hate not being in control.

Yuu fell into step next to me, "Hey Natsume."

"What?"

"You heard Mikan say that she got called in by the faculty, right?" He began and I nodded, "Well, it's actually because she's asking if they could increase the budget allotted for the prom."

"They'd never do that."

"I know, but see, she won't accept any more sponsors from Hotaru since she already brought in the last two," Yuu went on, "So I told her I'd help find other donors."

"How much?" I asked at once and Yuu named a figure. We stopped walking outside the café the others had entered. Before joining them, I whipped out my checkbook and wrote out an Alice Academy bank draft from my personal account then handed it to Yuu. His eyes widened.

"This is more than they need," He murmured, "Way more than they need."

"Your band sucks. Change it."

"They can afford both bands with this money," Yuu said in awe as he pocketed the check, "Thanks a lot Natsume. How did you become so rich?"

"It's not like I have much to spend on," I shrugged. It was true. With an allowance of 300 rabbits since I was eight, plus the bonuses I got when I almost died on missions, I managed to save quite a huge amount. We started to enter the café when I suddenly remembered, "Hey Yuu."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Mikan."

He smiled, "I knew you'd say that."

* * *

Later that day, we were still strolling Central Town. The girls separated from us an hour ago and since none of us wanted to be subjected to any shopping, that arrangement suited us fine. However, Mochu had to play the part of a good boyfriend and thus had to tag along to carry their bags. He was sulking when they led him away and we watched with a mixture of sympathy and amusement. 

We stopped at a pet shop since Ruka felt that he had to cheer up all the caged animals whenever we came around. I watched his regular routine with a bored expression. He was in the process of captivating an iguana when I noticed a couple of girls across the street eyeing us— or specifically, eyeing me, even through the shop window. They weren't the only ones looking. In the pet shop there was another group ogling me. Now, I was used to that, having grown up with the attention. But there was something almost chilling with the way they were staring.

"Ruka, hurry up," I said curtly, turning away from the mystifying gazes.

Ruka straightened, abruptly halting from boosting the morale of a caged python, "What's up?"

"We're being watched."

"We're always being watched."

"By girls."

"We're always being watched by girls," he said, untroubled.

"Yeah but they never looked like they were up to something," I muttered. I stole another glance behind me. The whispers were beginning. "Come on, let's go."

"All right, let me just do the Welsh corgi and then we'll leave," he said turning to the adorable puppy near the back room. I rolled my eyes but watched anyway as the little dog brightened as though Ruka brought the sunshine with him.

We left the pet shop and met up with Koko and Yuu who were waiting for us outside. When we were near enough Koko said, "Hey Natsume, do you realize that every girl here is checking you out?"

"You noticed it too?"

"No, I hear them," He said gesturing to his ears with glee, "It's pretty funny. Some of their thoughts are quite inappropriate."

I glowered, "What's going on?"

Before he could reply, a girl we didn't know broke away from her friends and walked up to us with a determined stride. As she drew near, Koko's brows drew together, "Brace yourself."

"For what?"

"Hello Natsume," the girl greeted with a sugary smile. I nodded to her, feeling cautious. She took a deep breath, "The prom's coming up."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd go with me. You know, be my date."

I stared at her, suddenly the situation becoming crystal clear. All these girls were probably looking for a date and with the prom so near, there were only a few boys left who haven't asked anyone. They were considering asking me, seeing as it is common knowledge that I'm not tied yet. I thought about it for a moment, thinking of the best way to turn her down. I've long outgrown being rude just to get out of these circumstances. Mikan used to chastise me heavily for being cruel to be kind.

I opened my mouth to decline but she spoke first, "I just thought that since Mikan is already going with someone else—"

"What?" I hissed, my expression momentarily darkening. Behind me, I felt Yuu and the others stand in attention at this bit of news.

The girl quailed when she saw the awful look that became me, "Since Mikan is going with someone else I just thought maybe you'd go with me instead."

"Who is Mikan going with?"

"I don't know," she paled, realizing that I was displeased, "I just heard from Ran who heard it from Haruko who was informed by Akira that Mikan already has a prom date."

I didn't even know those people she just mentioned. I felt myself grow angry and when it became tangible my friends started backing away at the heat I was suddenly giving off. The girl in front of me was fidgeting now. I was infuriated. When in the space of an hour could Mikan possibly manage to land a prom date in the middle of Central Town?

"Well I can't go with you," I bit out.

"Oh, okay," the girl said hastily, "That's quite all right." She turned on her heel and I belatedly realized how mortified she must feel. I caught her wrist and a flush stole up her cheeks.

"What's your name?"

"Miyuki."

"I'm sorry, Miyuki," I managed to say, "I'm sure there's someone else who'd love to go with you. Though thanks for asking."

Her blush deepened, "It's okay."

"He breaks their hearts but keeps them completely infatuated," Koko laughed when Miyuki left us. "That was a kind thing you just did."

"Shut up," I muttered, not in the mood for his remarks. I had a minute to calm myself, decided against it, then started off.

"Where are you going?" Ruka called after me in surprise.

"To find the girls."

* * *

"Hey Natsume!" 

I wheeled around at the sound of a familiar voice and my gaze fell upon Youichi Hijiri, my young ward. Outside the original Class B, he was the only one I'd consider a close friend. He was in the Elementary Division now and grudgingly, I have to admit, I saw part of myself in him.

"Youichi," I returned his greeting and not one to deviate from my goal, I asked, "Have you seen Mikan?"

He looked at me suspiciously, "Yeah, I passed her on the hill with a couple of your classmates."

"Terrific," I said dryly and headed for the direction he pointed. As I expected, Youichi followed close behind.

"So how are you Natsume?" He asked conversationally, "What's been going on? Anything new?"

And as was my habit, I answered all his questions, "I'm fine. Prom's coming up. Not really."

We reached the hill and I caught sight of the girls plus Mochu huddled underneath a cypress tree. I needed to get her off alone. I grabbed Youichi by the arm and hissed, "Youichi, I want you to scare away all the people with Mikan right now. Make it a low-level demon."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I need to talk to Mikan."

Usually, Youichi was very obliging but this time he looked perplexed, "What's wrong with just asking them?" And before I could protest, he marched over to the group and exchanged a few words with them. _That little traitor_, I seethed, itching to wring his neck when he came back. I never got the chance though, because when he returned he did have Mikan by his side.

"Hi Natsume," she said cheerfully, "Youichi said you wanted to talk to me?"

"This was easier," Youichi declared.

I turned to Mikan, "I just wanted—" Abruptly, I halted then glanced down at Youichi who was standing between us, looking up expectantly at what I was going to say next. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, right," he said, "I'll leave you guys alone."

I waited for him to get far before turning to Mikan. Suddenly feeling weary, since I'd pretty much circled the town in search of her, I gestured to a bench, "Let's sit down."

"What's wrong? You look upset."

"I'm not upset," I retorted, "So what did you do today?"

"Shopped!" She answered with a smile, "Want to see what I got Koko for his birthday?"

"His birthday isn't for another month."

"Well, his gift is available now," she replied breezily, "You boys, you just don't get it."

I waved a hand dismissing the matter then wondered how I was going to ask about her mystery date. I leaned forward, resting my arms on my knees, careful not to look at her, "Did you run into anyone interesting?"

"Yes!" She said at once and I steeled myself, "We saw Mr. Bear shopping at the grocery store so naturally we didn't step inside."

"Anyone human?"

She paused, "Oh, lots. There was Mr. Narumi and Mr. Jinno… and did you know Tsubasa was back in campus? He said he was just visiting. We're meeting up later."

Though that last bit of news slightly annoyed me, that wasn't what I wanted to discuss right now. We were getting nowhere. I racked my head for a way to steer the conversation on track, "Who does Yuu have right now?"

She looked puzzled, "You wanted to talk to me about that?"

"Just answer the question," I said curtly, "Who is Yuu with right now?"

"No one," she paused, "Though he is going with Nonoko to the prom. He asked her three weeks ago. What does that have to do with anything?" I didn't answer so she went on to inform me, "And Koko is going with Anna. He asked her this morning. Didn't they tell you?"

Apparently nobody tells me anything anymore. I sighed, "It never came up."

"What's going on Natsume?"

I straightened, still not looking at her, "Has anyone asked you yet?" Next to me, I felt her start at my question. It took her a while to answer and I waited impatiently.

"No. Why do you ask?"

Almost at once, I felt the knot in my stomach loosen and I breathe easy again. I was misinformed. Those were just rumors spread by people who didn't know any better. Of course, nobody asked her. Nobody would… dare.

"Natsume?"

"I was just wondering," I replied, relaxed now. "You've been obsessing about it for weeks." I slid a glance at her and saw the disenchanted look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"You are an idiot," she muttered. Mikan linked her hands together and set them tightly on her lap. Carefully she voiced, "Must be nice, not having to worry about stuff like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, you're not even going to the prom," she said stiffly. Now, _she _seemed upset over something.

"Who says I'm not?"

"You did."

"What if I've changed my mind?"

She looked at me so hopefully, I wondered, "You're going to _my_ prom?"

"I might."

"What changed your mind?"

I looked at her for a heartbeat or two before my gaze slipped away, "I don't know. Everyone else is going."

"Are you thinking of taking anyone?"

"I might."

There was silence between us after that. I remember Yuu telling us that timing made a difference; and that the right moment could just take you by surprise. I didn't have to be an honor student to know that this was the right time to ask her even though I didn't come looking for her to do that. In fact, the only reason we were here in the first place was because I had thought someone had gotten to her already. Was I really going to wait around for that to happen? I should just ask her and be done with it. After all, even Ruka and the others seem to have finally given up on me.

I turned to Mikan but my mouth suddenly felt dry; and for the first time in my life, I was cold. Nervous cold. Uneasy cold. _Speak up! Just ask her you fool. It's just nine words, 'Mikan, would you go to the prom with me?' _But the silence stretched.

Then Mikan took the situation out of my hands.

"Natsume," she began timidly, "If the girl you ask says no, and nobody asks me, do you want to go to the prom together?"

All the cold I had been feeling rushed up to my head and my mind went momentarily blank. I could scarcely believe it. _Mikan Sakura just asked you to the prom! _My mind roared. I didn't know if I should feel lucky because she had or deflated because I hadn't. Then the inner voice nagged at me. I ought to come clean. I should tell her she had been on my mind all along. I was going to ask her. I should ask her. That would please her. A smirk flashed on my face—

"Of course, I wouldn't ask you if there was an alternative," Mikan suddenly went on, "I mean I know you weren't looking forward to the prom. But now that you're saying you are going, I guess we can be each other's last resort. Seeing as I might end up with absolutely no one, I suppose it would be okay to go with you."

And for the second time, my mind was wiped clean. Her words stung, more than I could have anticipated. _Alternative? Last resort? Oh yeah Natsume, having you is better than having no one... _My mind reeled. How could she say that? She asked Ruka to the prom, but I was her last resort? She had pegged those idiots in intensive care as prospects, while I was her last option? She was looking forward to going with a complete stranger and if he doesn't fall through _then _she'll go with me?

"So, how about it do you want to go together?"

"Hell no!" I snapped, shooting to my feet, in hurt pride. My voice grew resentful, "Why would I want to go with you?"

Her mouth dropped at my tone, "It was just an idea. I only thought—"

"What makes you think she would say no?" I continued unkindly, "And even if she did, why would I want to be _your_ last resort when I could probably go with someone else?"

Mikan blinked, surprised by my sudden flare of temper, "Why are you so mad? You could just say no."

"Then no," I said bitterly, "There's no way I'd go with you. You've been so desperate to land a date you'd probably go with just anyone."

Mikan stared at me in short-lived shock then she shot to her feet, "It was just a thought, there's no reason for you to go off like that. If you don't want to be my date, that's just fine!"

"Good," I shot back, "You can just keep on waiting for those other prospects you have or that stupid mystery date of yours. But if I were you, I wouldn't hold my breath."

Mikan's hand formed into a fist. She was trembling now, "Natsume, you're such a jerk!" And just when I thought she would hit me, she did something much more damning to my conscience. She turned and ran but not quick enough for me to miss the tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

I stood there for a moment, frozen in place as guilt and remorse swept through me. Then much too late, I raced after her. By the time I reached the corner she had gone around, Mikan had vanished into the crowd.

_

* * *

I am a world-class idiot. _

I trudged up to the dorm house feeling miserable. I knew exactly where Mikan was right now. She'd be in the dining hall with everybody else, eating a warm dinner, surrounded by friends. I should go and join them especially since I had grown steadily hungry as day gave way to night. Yet, I didn't go up because I thought Mikan at least deserved to have a peaceful dinner. I didn't want to subject her to seeing me, the person she had every right to loathe right now.

What the hell was wrong with me? Why would I go off like that? She was right. If what she said displeased me so much, I should have just said no. I shouldn't have mocked her the way I did. From her point of view, my attack was unprovoked. There was no explaining why I did it. All I know now is that I was sorry and that I had to make this right again. I just wasn't sure what to do.

"I want a word with you."

I turned around, recognizing the voice I disliked at once, "Now?"

"What better time could there be?" Tsubasa Andou returned as he walked up to me, "You look like you're hiding out from people anyway."

"I'm not hiding."

"Yeah, you're just skipping supper," He said dryly. He came closer and I stared back unflinching. Judging from the way he strode forward, he had been waiting for me to come back.

The last time we saw each other was during his graduation from the Academy. We didn't talk that day. I stood in a distance watching the ceremony and he caught my gaze from across the sea of faces. He gave me a significant nod; a silent truce, I thought after everything that happened the past years. We weren't really friends. For all the time I knew him, we've always spoken with a touch of mutual dislike. Apparently, that hasn't changed.

"Must be hard to face Mikan after the things you said."

I frowned, "How do you know about that?"

"How do I know?" He looked scornful, "You sent her to me in tears. By the time we met up she was hysterical. It took Misaki all she could do to calm her down."

"What do you want?"

Andou heaved a weary breath. He tucked his hands in his pockets, imitating my stance. Then his gaze flickered to the long shadow behind me cast by the lamp post. He smirked, "I know you're way past the age when I can trick you by using your shadow—"

"I was never at an age when you can trick me by using my shadow."

"Arrogant as always," He grunted, "You're never going to take advice from me, but I think you should go to her and apologize, even if she's not expecting you to."

"She's not?"

"No she's not," he said, "I don't know what made you say those things to her. I believe that you do care about her, that's why I've been trying to figure out how you could hurt her like that."

"What do you care?"

"Mikan's like a sister to me so I care a great deal," Andou shot back. "When little punks like you trample on her feelings, I think I have the right break some bones."

"Is that what you're here for?" I asked, thoroughly annoyed now. If he wanted to fight, I wasn't going to back down. In fact, hearing him say all those things on Mikan's behalf just fired me up even more.

"No, you warfreak," he answered, "I came here to tell you to fix this. You're a jackass, but you're not stupid. You're not made of stone either. The next time I see Mikan, she'd better greet me with a smile on her face, or else I am going to break some bones."

I stared at him. I suppose outside our gang, Mikan's closest friends would come from the Special Ability class. I did not appreciate being put in my place by someone I hated so much, but he was right. He was entitled to being protective of Mikan.

"There you are."

We both turned. Coming up behind Andou was Misaki Harada, his long-time girlfriend. She reached us then focused an angry gaze at me, "You." I raised my head a little, bracing myself for another scathing remark and was not disappointed. "She's way too good for you."

"At least we agree on something," I grumbled, looking away.

She seemed startled by that then continued, "You know going to the prom with her wasn't such a big deal but you even managed to screw that up. And why she even wanted to go with you, I will never understand."

I glanced back at her, "Yeah, as her last resort."

Andou and Harada exchanged a look then to my disbelief, they laughed. "We're done here," Andou said, "You're not a kid anymore, Hyuuga. It's time to grow up. Restoring hurt pride by hurting other people is immature."

With that, both of them turned their backs on me and left. I glared after them feeling like they knew something I didn't. But no matter how many times I thought it over, I just couldn't figure it out. What made them laugh?


	8. The Cupid Alice

**NATSUME NULLIFIED

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8: The Cupid Alice **

"Pass the salt please."

Bam!

We all jumped in our seats and Shiro fell off my shoulder. I caught him before he hit the floor then nervously we all turned towards Natsume who had gone on to eat his breakfast as though he hadn't just slammed the unfortunate saltshaker in front of Koko. He looked at our stunned faces, "I thought you wanted salt."

"Err… thanks," Koko said uncertainly before mouthing to me, _What's up with him?_

_I don't know, _I thought in my head knowing he would hear it. I glanced at Natsume and then at Mikan, who was also acting strange that morning. She was quiet, and she shouldn't be with the prom so near. Something must have happened. I had these suspicions since last night when Natsume didn't turn up for supper. Regrettably, I've yet to find the opening to ask him about it.

"Hey Mikan, do you want to see what I'm wearing to the prom? I just picked up my dress," Nonoko said excitedly. Mikan gave her a wan smile.

"Sure Nonoko," she said listlessly.

Something was definitely wrong. For starters, Mikan should be eager to see what her friends were wearing. She should also be talking nonstop about their last minute preparations and the surprise anonymous donor Yuu found for her. I watched the girls exchange worried glances then to my chagrin, Hotaru turned the full blast of her icy glare at me.

I shrugged helplessly, totally at a loss. They didn't talk to each other throughout the meal and Natsume didn't even look at her when we left the table before the girls did. What was going on? We headed for our classroom and Mochu automatically took his post near the door. But when Natsume passed by he hissed, "Sit down."

"But— why?"

Natsume didn't say anything and I quickly jostled Mochu inside the room. Clearly, we weren't going to do our morning routine today.

"He's in a mood," Mochu muttered.

"A bad mood," I concurred, watching Natsume warily as he took his seat and fixed his gaze on the window. Actually, he seemed to be scowling at the window as well.

"What's going on?" Koko asked walking up to us in bewilderment.

"I don't know," I scratched my head, "Can't you pick anything up? Go on, figure him out." We nudged Koko forward but he skidded in his tracks.

"I read thoughts not emotions," He said fearfully, "And Natsume isn't really thinking clearly right now."

Suddenly, Yuu came into our classroom and joined our little circle. "I'm getting worried about Mikan. She seems upset. What's going on Ruka?"

I threw up my hands, "Why is everyone asking me?"

"You're the best friend…" Koko said.

"And the ex…" Mochu added.

"And the mastermind," Yuu pointed out.

"But I still don't know what brought this on," I glanced at Natsume who'd been motionless since he sat down. "Come on, let's ask him." Slowly, I walked up to my brooding friend, "Natsume, we want to talk to you."

He looked up, "Who's we?"

I glanced behind me. Koko and the others hadn't followed in my wake. I sent them an awful look and they scrambled over to join us. Natsume's frown, if possible, deepened.

"Is something wrong?" I started but he quickly looked away.

"No."

"Are you sure?" He didn't answer and I thought for a moment, "Mikan seems upset."

"So?"

"So… did you find out yesterday if she's got a prom date yet?" I ventured to ask. At once, the room temperature went up ten degrees and he shot us another angry stare.

"She doesn't," Yuu provided helpfully, "But she's really sad about something. Do you know anything about it?"

Again Natsume didn't say anything and we all stood there, waiting wretchedly for an answer. I had a really bad feeling about this, "What happened yesterday?"

We waited again then to my shock, it was Koko who burst out, "_You what?_" He looked momentarily weakened and he lowered himself to the nearest chair. We watched as they carried on a silent conversation. Natsume's hand formed into a fist but Koko wasn't done as he stared at our friend wide-eyed, "She said what?... And you said what!... No way… Natsume, you jerk!"

"Get out of my head Koko, or I'll break all your limbs," Natsume snarled and Koko moved back from him.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"He went up to Mikan yesterday to ask about her date," Koko began in a harried tone, "Mikan said no, she did not have a date. And then she asks him if he'd like to go together—"

"And he turned her down?" Mochu guessed.

"That's not all he did," Koko continued, slamming a hand on the table in disgust, "Her question was, _If the girl you ask says no, and nobody asks me, do you want to go together?_"

"And what did he say?" Yuu asked worriedly.

"Hell no!"

"No!" We all said in unison, turning to him, horrified. I took a seat next to Natsume, "I don't get it. Why would you say that? What were you afraid of? It wasn't even a commitment. You were her contingency plan."

And as soon as I said it, I understood. Natsume looked back at me, his jaw clenched. Being the proud Natsume that he was, it was probably a blow to hear the girl he liked consider him her last resort. I couldn't believe it. He was hurt

Koko wasn't finished, "Yeah and to tell her that you can go with any girl while she shouldn't hold her breath waiting for someone to ask her is really low, you know that right?"

I wonder if Koko knew just how dangerous the ground he was treading on was right now. Yuu looked aghast, "He said that? No wonder she's so upset."

"Well, it's not irreparable," Mochu said, "You can just apologize. Mikan would forgive you, for sure." We all nodded in agreement but he didn't look convinced.

"She doesn't want to talk to me right now," He said in a strained tone, "And I don't really want to talk to her."

"So that's it?" I said in disbelief, "Aren't you worried that someone will ask her while you're not talking? You're ready to give up your claim on her?"

His eyes flashed before shouting, "I do not have a claim on Mikan Sakura!"

"You don't?" The boys in the room turned towards us as one, their faces lit with hope. It was like every boy in Class B had a death wish. Natsume looked at them fiercely and they shrank back in their seats.

He turned back to us, "Look, just leave it."

Koko looked grim and he glanced at me dejectedly, "This one's a lost cause. He messed up. Big time."

"Would you shut up already?" Natsume said furiously and this time Koko cowered behind Mochu. Natsume slumped lower in his chair then attached his angry gaze to the window, shutting us all out again.

The four of us exchanged glances. Then sensing defeat, we all headed for our places while Yuu left the room. Through the back door, I glimpsed Mikan entering her classroom with Hotaru, looking quite gloomy. I wasn't going to leave this alone. Not by a long shot.

* * *

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't see what you're so unhappy about," Mikan said dolefully, "I already did as you guys asked. I invited Natsume to the prom."

"Yes," I said in despair, "But Mikan, to call him your last resort? You know how he is…"

I cornered Mikan in the corridor right after fifth period. She stopped long enough to hear what I had to say, possibly because I looked so anxious. However, when she realized what I wanted to talk about, her sunny smile was wiped off her face.

"I have my pride Ruka," she said looking stung, "You already said he refused to go with me. I didn't want to seem so eager. Anyway, after yesterday, I think you're wrong. He really doesn't want to be my date so you really should find him another partner if you're so set on setting up your best friend."

"He does want to go with you!" I insisted, not caring if I betrayed Natsume's confidence right then, "He's scared off any other guy who'd ever think of asking you—"

"He what!"

Okay, not good. So not good. Short of further damning my best friend in the eyes of his love, I paused to gather my thoughts. "Not on purpose. Everyone just sort of believes that Natsume will be asking you so…"

"So no one did," She said through clenched teeth. Then abruptly, she tugged on Hotaru who was passing by, "Did you know about this?"

Hotaru looked unfazed, "Who didn't?"

Mikan looked like she was near tears, "This is unbelievable. Why would anyone think that? Natsume's a jerk. Why would I want to go to the prom with someone that insensitive? Why would I even be friends with someone like him?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes at her theatrics, "You idiot. You just don't get it. Come on, we're late for our next class." Then she glared at me, "You better tell Hyuuga to stay out of my way today."

As Hotaru propelled Mikan away I stared after them in exasperation. I knew I had a hand in this. If I hadn't told Mikan that Natsume refused to ask her, she would never have called him her last resort. Then maybe by now, they'd be going to the prom together and I wouldn't have a splitting headache. Things were messed up. Mikan just said she didn't want to be friends with him; and Natsume also said he didn't want to talk to her.

I thought these two liked each other. Was I wrong?

* * *

I steered the little kid I had with me across the quad to join Yuu and Koko who were waiting for us. They were seated on one of the benches on the cobbled path and when they saw us near, they stood up readily.

"Hey Ruka!" Yuu called in greeting then his gaze slid to the three-year-old boy walking with me. His eyebrows rose.

Tenchi Aino had that effect on people who beheld him for the first time. His looks were striking, with curly golden hair, a deep set of blue eyes, and a beguiling face that was the epitome of innocence. At present, he was also small and adorable, with an appearance that just begged for girls to cuddle him. He also possessed a very interesting Alice that had fascinated quite a number of people.

Koko grinned, "Hey Ruka, where'd you get the cherub?"

"He's a Somatic type like me," I explained, "I borrowed him from class."

"Borrowed?" Yuu looked rather scandalized, "You kidnapped him? He's cute Ruka but that's a felony."

"Relax," I waved a hand in the air, "I'm babysitting. Anyway, there's something I want him to do for us." I watched in amusement as Koko bent down and started playing with Tenchi.

Mochu came over to join us, "Hey guys— whoa." He halted as his gaze fell upon little Tenchi. His brows drew together then he started glancing around.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the little devil that goes with him," He quipped. Yuu laughed and I glared at all of them as Tenchi moved closer to me.

"Would you guys knock it off, you're scaring him."

"So what's his Alice?" Koko asked as he held out a hand for Tenchi to clutch. The kid reached for him and started swinging it playfully.

"Cupid."

"Yeah, I know he looks like an angel, but what can he do?"

"It's called a Cupid Alice," I said and they looked at me in confusion, "He releases this type of pheromone that can amplify existing feelings in people that causes them to be strongly attracted to each other."

"What good does that do?" Mochu wanted to know.

"Well, let me put it this way. If he uses his Alice on you, you'd be marrying Sumire tomorrow."

He blanched, "Back off kid."

"So what are you planning to do?" Yuu looked worried, "You're not seriously planning on… um… unleashing him on Mikan and Natsume are you?"

"No, that would be thoughtless," I sniped, "I just want to make sure that the feelings we're insisting are there… are really there. Tenchi can tell."

"Sounds good," Koko grinned, "Let's get this show on the road."

We strolled through the quad, looking for either Mikan or Natsume. We spotted Mikan at the tea pavilion with the girls while Natsume was a couple of yards away reading, still wearing a scowl. Once again, we crouched behind some bushes and peered at Natsume.

"So Tenchi," I said kindly, "I have a question. Do you see that boy with dark hair over there?" His bright blue eyes scanned the crowd and he nodded. "How about that girl with the long hair drinking tea?" He nodded again, "Can you tell me if that girl likes that boy?"

Tenchi's face scrunched up in concentration. Then he grinned happily, "She does."

"How about the boy? Does he like her?"

He repeated the same process then his face broke into a gleeful smile, "He does! Very much."

"Great, that's all we needed to know," I turned to the others with a confident grin, "Boys, we carry on as planned. I don't care what it takes. I am bringing those two together if it's the last thing I do."

"So what do we do?" Mochu asked, back to business.

"I know this guy," Koko began, "His Alice is to—"

"None of that!" Yuu cut in, "At this rate, every guy in the Academy will have to fear Natsume for the rest of their lives."

"You make it sound like we're going to fail."

"Right, because our track record says otherwise," Yuu returned.

"I agree with Yuu," I said with a sigh, "We should just try talking to Natsume again. Knock some sense into him, get him to apologize—"

"Uh, Ruka, what's he doing?" Mochu asked pointing at Tenchi. I turned around and looked at the adorable midget who had his arms raised.

"Wow, he's glowing," Koko commented.

"Tenchi, what are you doing?"

"I'm releasing my fairy-mones!" He said enthusiastically and my gaze went from him to Natsume. He was standing up while his manga lay uselessly on the ground. From where we were, I could see that he was now wearing a decidedly goofy expression, with a lopsided smile that only his fan girls would call endearing. He was staring with a dazed expression towards the tea pavilion.

"What's happening Ruka?"

"I think Natsume is being attracted to Mikan," Yuu answered before I did. Our heads turned towards Mikan just as Natsume started walking. Mikan's expression remained clear, as though she still had control of her wits, and she continued talking to her friends.

"I thought you said this was a two-way thing," Koko pointed out, standing up to get a better view. Mochu stood up as well.

"It is."

"I don't know. Mikan looks like she's not affected at all."

"Does that mean she doesn't like him?"

"No way, there must be another reason why she's not affected. Not affected…" I murmured then suddenly Yuu and I exchanged a look of horror.

"The Nullifying Alice!"

"Tenchi stop it!" I cried and he brought his hands down with a pout. I looked back at Natsume but he hadn't stopped walking and the entranced look lingered on his face.

"Why isn't he stopping?" Mochu asked.

"I don't know but we have to do something!" I shot out of the bushes and rushed to Natsume with the others following behind. "Natsume!" He didn't turn, "Natsume!" When I got close enough I grabbed his arm but he wouldn't look at me.

"Mikan…" He said in a broken voice then wrenched his arm free to keep walking. I pulled him back harder but he started to fight me.

"Natsume, you can't," I said hastily, "You shouldn't. You're not yourself."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, still wearing that lovestruck look, "I have to tell her how I feel. Now." Then he shoved me aside with enough force to send me to the ground. He didn't get two steps away before Yuu and Mochu threw themselves at him and they landed on the ground with a thud. Together, we dragged him forcefully behind some trees.

"Stop it Natsume!"

"Let me go!"

"Get a hold of yourself."

"I have to talk to Mikan," He struggled against us pushing limbs out of his way. I tackled him from above then tried covering his mouth with my hand, which he immediately bit.

"Ow!"

"Get out of my way," He cried, still thrashing about, "She might leave. I have to talk to her. I have to tell her something."

"No, you don't."

"It's important."

"You waited six years to tell her," Yuu grumbled, "Try waiting another five minutes, why don't you?"

"Mikan!" He began to call, "Have to talk to…"

"Where's Tenchi?" I looked around. We had to move faster. Apparently, the girls had seen the commotion and were heading for us to investigate.

"Right here!" Koko cried, running up to us, carrying Tenchi by the waist. He set him down next to Natsume, "Come on little man, turn it off."

"I'm trying," Tenchi said, looking scared as Natsume became more violent. The girls were closing in on us. My pulse raced.

"Come on, you can do it."

"Let me go!"

"Hurry up!"

"Natsume stop it!"

"I love you!" Natsume yelled a second before his expression cleared. We all went completely still then held our breaths as Natsume's expression went from shock to horror. His actions rushed upon him and registered in painstaking detail. The moment it did, the look on his face was terrible to behold. For a moment, none of us could move and we stayed there in a perplexing mass of limbs. Behind us, the campus had become eerily quiet, in the aftermath of that awkward confession.

Blessedly, it was then that Mochu's quick-thinking skills decided to manifest themselves. He took a deep breath then stood up, "I love you Sumire!" I could tell he was trying his hardest to sound like Natsume. He moved into view and welcomed his girlfriend, "I love you!"

Sumire looked up at him in confusion, "I love you too, hon."

"Aww Mochu!" Mikan gushed, "That's so sweet!"

The other girls simpered in agreement. Red-faced, Mochu reached out to grab Sumire's arm with a determined grip then he led the other girls away by continuing his avowals of love. When they were gone, I breathed again.

"Get off," Natsume voiced coldly and Yuu and I scrambled to our feet. Koko coughed needlessly. Natsume stood up as well and for a long while, nobody spoke. "You—"

"We're sorry Natsume!" The three of us cried, bowing together in front of him. Tenchi quickly imitated us. Natsume looked unmoved.

"How could you?"

"It was an accident," I said quickly, "I swear. We didn't mean to."

He looked at us in contempt. Then without a word, a backward glance or any sign of clemency, he walked away. I would've borne it better if he had yelled.

* * *

I felt like the lousiest friend in the planet. I couldn't blame Natsume for being mad. So mad in fact that for the second night, he skipped dinner. When we had met each other in class, he wouldn't talk to any of us and I had to endure the rest of the afternoon under intense heat emanating from my seatmate. If I were in his place, I'd be furious too but I wasn't one to let this quarrel stretch.

That same night, I walked out onto the roof, guessing correctly that he would be there. Tentatively, I approached and Natsume didn't turn around to greet or stop me. I settled down next to him and there was brief silence.

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up."

"It was an accident," I plunged on cautiously, "I just wanted to be sure about you and Mikan. It wasn't supposed to happen that way."

"You made a fool out of me."

"We didn't mean to. We only wanted to help."

"After I told you to leave it?"

"Fine, we're scum, all right?" I said desperately, "You've got to believe me when I say that I never wanted to hurt either of you."

He didn't answer at once and I stayed where I was, wretched. Then finally, Natsume sighed, "I know."

"You do?"

"Of course I do," he said softly, "You just come up with the worst ideas."

"Yeah," I admitted. There was a long pause, wherein both of us continued to stare out into the campus. Tentatively I asked, "So are we still fighting?"

"It's like fighting with my brother," he said grudgingly and I mustered a smile. He leaned back on his arms, "Where'd you get the kid?"

"He's from my mixed class," I said, "A Somatic type."

"That kid should be a Dangerous Ability type," he grumbled and despite everything I laughed. Natsume smiled briefly. Then without looking at me he asked, "Didn't any of you think that maybe I would've asked her if I were left alone?"

I blanched, "You were going to ask her?"

"I might have."

"Then why didn't you just say so!" I burst out then I cradled my head in my hands, "Oh no… no, no…"

"What are you so bummed about?"

"Natsume, there's something you should know," I began then as quickly as I could I told him everything; I started with the Dream Alice and all the things we told Mikan; I explained why she asked him the way she did; and I ended my story with the conversation I had with her this morning. Part of me was glad to have finally fessed up but the bigger part was just scared of his reaction.

"So you guys pretty much messed up?" Natsume asked darkly.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So why am I still talking to you?"

"Because… we're like brothers?"

He looked amused, "I wonder if you're allowed to pitch your brother over the roof."

"As a favor to you maybe I'll jump off myself," I said grimly. Natsume laughed but I remained sober, "I want to help fix this."

"I think you've done enough," Then finally he turned to look at me, "Ruka, I need you to back off. Stay out of my way, okay?"

"But—"

"I'll fix this," he said seriously, "But my way, my time— even if it's after the prom."

Mutely, I nodded then his last words clicked, "So you wouldn't mind if she goes with someone else?"

Natsume fell silent then lay down on the roof with a slight frown, "Oh, I'd mind."


	9. All Screwed Up

**NATSUME NULLIFIED**

**_Author's Notes: _**Thank you for letting this story reach over 100 reviews! It's great to know that you enjoy reading "Natsume Nullified" and I also like hearing what you think. Anyway, I'll be uploading the final chapter soon and you can expect that one to be pretty lengthy. I wanted to keep prom night in one chapter no matter how long it turned out.

But before that, here's the second to last chapter. Have fun! Ü

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 9: All Screwed Up**

I was accompanying Hotaru to her lab when we were suddenly accosted by Ruka who wore a smug smile on his face. He looked incredibly pleased with himself for some reason.

"Hey Yuu," He greeted pleasantly then turned a much warmer smile to Hotaru, "How are you today Hotaru?"

She looked suspicious, "Peachy."

"How's Mikan?" He asked, still grinning down at his prom date.

"She's all right. She's just polishing some details for tomorrow night," Hotaru said carefully, "You look happy about something."

Ruka beamed, "I wanted to give you something."

"Really?" Hotaru asked in surprise, an odd light in her eyes.

"The last time we went to Central Town, I saw something that reminded me of you. Yesterday I went back for it and now seemed like a good time to give it to you."

I smiled when I saw that Hotaru actually looked pleased. It wasn't like her to be so delighted about a gift from an admirer. _Points for Ruka._

"It was perfect. It was so you," Ruka went on then with a flourish he reached into this small bag he carried and pulled out— to my consternation— a pink screwdriver. Almost at once, I saw Hotaru's face fall; and Ruka, seeming like as big as an idiot as his best friend, didn't notice. "Some girls get flowers but there's nothing special about that. And you don't like that sort of thing so I thought this is much better."

I willed him to look at me so that he could get the danger signals I was sending him but the fool only had eyes for Hotaru. The irony of it is that he totally missed the displeasure on Hotaru's usually stoic face. _From neutral to negative one. _I watched in dismay as Hotaru stared at him while he remained oblivious and continued to extol the merits of the screwdriver over any other romantic present. At length, he finally stopped talking, grinned down at his date and extended the tool towards her.

Hotaru gazed at the offending screwdriver for a long moment, and I waited wretchedly for her explosion with the baka gun. It never came.

Instead she reached out, took the screwdriver from his outstretched hand then looked up into his eyes with a scary smile, "Well, you're right. You sure know me well. Thank you."

She sounded pleasant enough though her eyes were throwing shards of ice. Maybe she was going to let this mistake slide. She clutched it tightly in her fist then we started walking again. I breathed out, glad that Hotaru was more forgiving than I thought.

Then suddenly she halted and glanced over her shoulder, reminding me irresistibly of the time she agreed to be Ruka's date. She spoke impassively, as though she was just remembering to inform him, "By the way Nogi, I'm not going with you to the prom anymore."

My head snapped to Ruka who looked like he had just been clubbed over the head. He looked faint then croaked out, "_What!"_

Heartlessly, Hotaru walked away, leaving the two of us frozen in place, shocked to the core by her declaration. I had to hand it to her. She totally, effectively, destroyed Ruka.

I knew then that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

After Ruka broke up with Mikan, he didn't seem all that interested in any of the other girls who tried to capture his attention thereafter. He became as immovable as Natsume and he remained that way for some time. Then suddenly, something happened. Hotaru happened.

It started harmlessly enough. Hotaru started taking pictures of him again after the break-up and their old enmity was restored. Then one morning Ruka shared the sad news that his pet rabbit had died. He was inconsolable for weeks. Worse, he couldn't seem to find the right pet to replace it. We all tried to help, suggesting all sorts of animals, from iguanas to gold fishes. None of them seemed to please him. They were too slimy, too difficult or too heavy. Then two weeks later, in a rare show of compassion, Hotaru showed up with a small cage which she gingerly placed on top of his desk. Inside was a snow-white ferret.

Shiro.

Ruka was shocked. Hotaru said that she did it because he was a much better subject when he was happy. He also sold more pictures if he had an animal with him and a new pet would allow her to rake in Rabbits. Cynical as it was, Ruka was elated. So to our surprise, apparently it was Hotaru who had found a way to console him at last.

Shiro became his constant companion ever since. That ferret is more than just a pet on his shoulder. It was a reminder that deep down, maybe Hotaru cared. I wouldn't say that's when it all started but I'm pretty sure Ruka never looked at her the same way again. As time passed, his attentions became more obvious whereas Hotaru became more inscrutable.

The thing with Hotaru was that she was incredibly blunt. Problem was she was also succinct which made her very difficult to figure out.

That day, Ruka was devastated. When Hotaru left us after her announcement, I thought he was going to collapse. Fortunately, he was able to make it to the front steps before losing all feeling in his body and managed to sit himself down next to Natsume. Now though, Ruka stared forlornly at the field where a couple of kids were playing soccer. He left it to me to fill Natsume in on what had happened.

I could tell Natsume was trying very hard to keep a straight face. Oddly, it was nice to see him a bit cheered up, even if it was at Ruka's expense.

He looked at Ruka dryly, "You're the guy who masterminded setting me up?" Ruka groaned and buried his head in his hands.

At that instant, Koko and Mochu came over to join us. A bright smile was pinned on Koko's face, "Hey guys!" He looked gleeful over something, "Insult me."

"You're an idiot," Natsume said obligingly.

"No, just say it in your head…" Koko instructed, still grinning widely, "Are you doing it? Are you?"

"Yup. I've called you other things too."

"Great! It's working," he held up his wrist to show us the silver band he wore, "I got a controlling device from Mr. Narumi this morning. See? Now, I can't hear a thing!"

"You _chose_ to wear a controlling device?" Natsume asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah, but I put it on myself," Koko explained quickly, "I can take it off any time. With the prom tomorrow, people were getting way too loud." Then he turned gratefully to Ruka who had remained as still as a statue, "It was actually Ruka's idea. So thanks." When Ruka didn't answer he turned back to us, "What's the matter with him?"

I hastily told them and to my chagrin, Koko openly laughed. Mochu looked aghast, "You lost your date, _one day_ before the prom. What are you?"

"Incredibly stupid, apparently," Koko chuckled.

"I can't believe the two most sought-after guys in school are dateless," Mochu said in disgust. At that, Ruka looked up with a scowl.

Quickly I intervened, "Lay off you two. It's not their fault they're so dense."

"Whose side are you on?" Ruka grumbled, finally breaking his silence, "I can't believe she broke our date. Why would she do such a thing?"

I looked at him in amazement, "You still don't get it? You really are dense." Four boys looked at me blankly. "Hotaru's upset because you gave her a screwdriver instead of flowers." In sync, they tilted their heads in question. I exhaled loudly, "You told her it's much more romantic than any other gift."

Mochu snapped his fingers, "Oh, that one I get."

"But it's Hotaru!" Ruka cried, "She loves screwdrivers!"

"I can give her a screwdriver!" I said impatiently, "Mikan can give her a screwdriver. Even Natsume can give her a screwdriver—"

Natsume pursed his lips, "I'd have given her a camera."

"Anyone can give her a screwdriver," I went on irritably, "Except you. Because you're not just anyone, are you?"

"That doesn't make sense at all."

Koko whistled, "No wonder she dumped you. You're so slow. She's a smart chick. No way in hell she'd go out with you."

Ruka lunged for Koko and it's a good thing Natsume had the presence of mind to restrain him. I glowered at Koko, "You're not helping." I turned back to our downtrodden Romeo, "Point is you're supposed to see her differently from the rest of us. Hotaru got a screwdriver from her date. She's a girl. She doesn't want to get stuff like that from her date."

"I'm a cold, insensitive jerk," He turned to Natsume, "I'm you." It was proof of the strength of their friendship that Natsume didn't lash out.

"Look at the bright side," he said instead and Ruka's eyebrows shot up at this revelation that there was a bright side, "You managed to hurt her."

"That's a bright side!"

"You matter Ruka," Natsume said in a long-suffering tone, "That's why a screwdriver just wasn't good enough. Hotaru expected more from you."

I stilled. Now that was unexpected. Mochu and Koko looked like they had been put in their places as well at Natsume's sudden display of humanity.

"Honestly, do you two have to do everything together?" Koko asked. Apparently, now that he had a controlling device, he was even more tactless. "I mean, right now you're both totally screwed. Ha! _Screwed_."

Two pairs of eyes shot daggers at him. But I saw Koko's point and sighed heavily, "You could both try apologizing. After all, Hotaru always insisted that talking works."

"I don't think they'll talk to them at this point," Mochu said with a frown, "I mean they both messed up, with best friends at that. They're probably abusing you behind your backs right now."

I sent him a quelling look, "Come on, just try it you two. What would you say if Mikan and Hotaru were here?" Then I proceeded to produce an illusion of both.

"Will you put that away?" Natsume and Ruka growled at the same time and the illusion vanished in a puff.

"We won't get anywhere with that attitude," I scolded, "The prom's tomorrow. Tomorrow! Can you really afford to be stubborn?"

"Yes," Natsume snapped.

"No," Ruka muttered then they both turned to each other in surprise, seeing that they weren't of one mind this time. He dismissed it with a shrug, "I'll think of something. I'll get Hotaru to forgive me. I have to."

"Hey Ruka!" Somebody called and we all turned towards the voice. It was Minoru Kusanagi from my class. He walked up to us cheerfully, "Is it true that Hotaru's not going with you to the prom anymore?"

I had to admire him for his gall. The icy expression that Ruka had not worn in years came back and he and Natsume stood up as one. The rest of us cautiously backed off.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ruka barked, in a very Natsume-like tone.

Minoru grinned, "Well, now that Hotaru's available, you think maybe she'd want to go with me?"

I sucked in my breath sharply. It was the stupidest thing I've ever heard and we backed away a few more paces. Natsume produced a fireball but Ruka beat him to it anyway. The gorilla came out of nowhere.

* * *

The news of Minoru's disappearance fueled the news of Hotaru dumping Ruka. By lunch time everyone knew and Ruka was being ogled by girls as much as Natsume.

He gritted his teeth, "What I don't understand is why they can't even give me time to come to grips with the news myself."

Natsume looked cynical, "They're not going to wait for you. Anyway, it's news because Hotaru's as much as a catch as you are."

"Thanks, I really needed that," he said sarcastically then bemoaned his luck when he saw yet another lovelorn swain approach his beloved Hotaru. "This is sick. Look at them flock around her. They've never done that before."

"It is one day before the prom," Koko reminded him.

"Yeah, and she had your protection before," Mochu added, "You did ask her pretty early. You blindsided everyone else. Now that she's free again, they think it's a second chance."

"Why did I ever lay eyes on that screwdriver?" He lamented then a few minutes later Hotaru stood up to leave the dining hall followed by a long line of admirers. I could have sworn she threw a triumphant look at Ruka. "I should've sent all those guys to intensive care, just like you did," He muttered dangerously, "Then they'd be too busy nursing their wounds."

"Minoru turned up yet?" I asked as casually as I could.

"Yes," he hissed, "I had the gorilla deposit him at the fountain area in Central Town. That low-life."

"You two are pathetic," Mochu suddenly voiced. "You can't even handle two women you really like."

"I'm sure Sumire's a walk in the park Mochu," Koko quipped.

"No, he's right," I spoke up, "You're so used to being chased after that you have no idea what it's like on the other side. Hotaru being difficult, I can understand. But Mikan?"

"Don't get started on that," Natsume warned.

Before I could argue my point, Youichi walked up to us, striding across the long length of the dining hall to join the High School division. Without hesitation, he took a seat next to Natsume, a grave expression on his face.

Youichi did this every now and then. The connection he began with Natsume when he was three years old had developed into a strong brotherly bond over time. I've always kind of seen the young Natsume in the way Youichi acted with his own fourth-grade class. Everybody there seemed to look up to him with a mixture of awe and caution. Yet around us, he dropped his guard. I can't really explain it. I just attributed it all to Natsume.

"What are you doing here Youichi?" Natsume asked openly.

"She's— she's—" He seemed flustered then changed tack, "I had to get away from my class and anyway, I was looking for…" Abruptly, he turned away from his hero, "Hey Mochu, I need some advice about this girl—"

Natsume bristled, "Why don't you ask me?"

He paused considering then turned to me this time, "Hey Yuu, can I talk to you? There's this girl in my class…"

"Why you little runt—" Natsume growled and Ruka quickly placed a restraining hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

Youichi looked unrepentant, "Obviously you and Ruka have problems with girls."

"Obviously you're about to get injured."

"Shh Natsume, this could be helpful," I shushed him, "Go on Youichi."

"There's this new girl in class," Youichi began, a blush creeping on his face, "She's perky and smiles all the time. She's too loud and she cries easily but she cheers up even faster. She's driving me crazy but I can't stop thinking about her."

We all stared at him, dumbfounded. The reference was unmistakable. Ruka cleared his throat, "By any chance, did she come here to follow her stoic best friend into the Academy?"

"What? No!"

"What's her Alice?" Mochu asked, with a wobbly grin.

"She wouldn't tell us."

"Send her to the Northern Forest—" Koko suggested with glee.

"Shut up, all of you," Natsume said in annoyance. Then he narrowed his eyes at Youichi, "You're ten, right?"

"Yeah."

Koko let out a sharp bark of laughter, "What do you know Natsume? A kid after your own heart." This time Natsume really did hit him at the back of his head.

"So what do I do?" Youichi continued, unperturbed, "We're so different. I know I should forget about her—"

"No!" Mochu, Koko and I said at once. I gave him a vehement look, "Have you learned nothing? If you like this girl, you tell her!"

He blinked at the advice, "But she's—"

"You tell her before it's too late," Mochu agreed, throwing a sardonic look at Natsume who had his fists clenched.

"But what if—"

"You tell her before you turn sixteen," Ruka added then shrugged sheepishly at Natsume who seemed to want nothing more than to scourge us all.

Youichi looked hesitant, "What?" He seemed sorry to have approached us in the first place.

"Go tell her!"

"But we just met—"

"Go!" We said together and he shot to his feet in panic. Before he could move, Natsume grabbed him by the collar and made him sit back down.

"No!" He said loudly, "Don't listen to these idiots, they'll get you in trouble. You tell her when you're sure. You tell her when you're ready. But don't take too long. When you find out exactly how you feel, you speak up. Even if you're not sure where she stands."

There it was. Natsume's lovelife in a nutshell spoken by himself. I was mildly impressed. If anything, that declaration spoken with such decisiveness and calm was enough to affirm just how deeply he felt for Mikan. And how much he regretted what's happened. He should have realized that sooner. At this point Youichi was looking up at him in renewed admiration.

"Thanks Natsume," he smiled gratefully then left.

"Any part of that advice you'd like to take yourself?" I ventured to ask.

He scowled, "No."

Stubborn fool.

* * *

When classes were over for the day, I walked inside Class B to find Natsume and the others. The room was empty except for them. I expected to find Ruka moping but instead I found him looking rather excitable. He was carrying a large bag with him and he seemed out of breath.

"Where have you been?" I asked, brows together.

"I skipped afternoon class. I was in Central Town," He informed me. Then he placed the bag on the desk which Mochu eagerly inspected, "I bought every tie of every color imaginable."

"Why? Is there a shortage?"

"There is now," He said wryly, "I have no idea what color Hotaru's dress is. I have to be prepared."

"For what? You're not going with her," Koko said bluntly. Ruka threw a book at him.

"Yes, I am."

Mochu was examining his purchases. He pulled one out, an incredulous look on his face, "Magenta?"

"You know that color?"

"It's Sumire's dress. Can I have this one?" As Ruka nodded agreeably, I snatched the bag from Mochu and peered inside. There were at least a hundred neckties in there of every color known in the textile industry.

"You realize some of these colors wouldn't even look good with a suit," I said.

"I'd go in neon green if it means I can go with Hotaru."

I squelched the urge to tell him off for this extravagance that Hotaru would undoubtedly reproach him for. He didn't have to buy every tie. He could've just asked me to ask her for her dress color. Apparently, he preferred doing things the hard way.

"So now that you've got the ties, how are you going to get the girl?" Koko wanted to know. Ruka sat down.

"I have a plan."

"Really? Let's hear it," Natsume challenged.

"It's in the works," He griped.

I had my doubts about Ruka's scheming ability ever since the whole fiasco with Natsume but he seemed determined enough. I just hoped it didn't involve anyone else's Alice. He should know by now that won't work and Hotaru would probably never speak to him again if she found out he tried to use the same devices on her as we did on Mikan.

At that instant, the back door suddenly burst open and _Mikan _walked in with a purposeful stride. From the corner of my eye, I saw surprise register on Natsume's face as he snapped around, following her progress across the room with his gaze. Without hesitation, she stalked up to Ruka and slammed a hand on the table.

"How could you!"

"Excuse me?" Ruka blinked.

"Hotaru!" She hissed, "My best friend!" She added as though we hadn't known for years.

"Oh, about this morning," Ruka started, "Well, I—"

"You hurt her!"

"I didn't!" Ruka denied at once but none of us rose to his defense.

In all honesty, I was proud of Mikan. She had been giving Natsume the cold shoulder for almost a week but now she purposely entered a room where he's in just to tell off someone on behalf of Hotaru. That was so like her.

"Yes, you did," Mikan said, shaking in annoyance. Her attention was focused solely on Ruka and not on the other person in the room who was staring at her. "Did you know how _excited_ she was when you asked her to be your date?"

Ruka looked flummoxed, "She was?"

"Well…" Mikan sputtered, "I can't really be sure. She never said so and Hotaru's pretty much expressionless. But trust me, she was happy. And that little stunt you pulled this morning? That was disappointing."

"I didn't think she'd take it so badly," Ruka mumbled, "She never seemed to care before about anything I did."

"Not care?" Mikan repeated shrilly, "Ruka, don't be stupid. The fact that you managed to upset Hotaru should tell you that you actually mean something to her. I thought you knew her better. How can you be so thoughtless!"

That last statement seemed to spark something in Natsume because he suddenly stood up, rigid and aggravated, "Don't talk to him like that."

Mikan turned to him, as though she had just seen him. For a moment a cold look passed between them and I squirmed. A soap opera was unraveling in front of my eyes. Mochu and Koko didn't even bother to hide that they were gawking.

"Why not? My best friend got hurt. He deserves to be told off."

"Not by you," Natsume snapped, "Send Imai in here if she wants him yelled at so badly. It has nothing to do with you."

Mikan ignored him and addressed Ruka again, "How do you plan to fix this? The prom is tomorrow and I can't have Hotaru upset. I used to think she was so lucky because you asked her early on. I thought, 'Hey this is Ruka. Ruka always treated me well. He'll take care of her.' Boy, was I wrong."

"You're not wrong," Natsume said through clenched teeth. He rounded the desk to come and stand in front of Mikan, "Ruka's a good person. It's your best friend who overreacted over something as senseless as a screwdriver."

"It's not senseless!" Mikan cried, "I thought it was impossible for someone to hurt Hotaru. And he did it, just like that."

"Mikan I—" Ruka began but Natsume cut him off.

"He's sorry, all right!" His tone was rising, "And he's trying to correct things. I mean look at him, he's splurged on ties."

"What good does that do?" Mikan returned her eyes flashing, "Hotaru won't even speak to him because he decided to be stupid at the last minute."

I frowned, sensing instinctively that this conversation was going somewhere different. Next to me, I saw Koko slowly remove his controlling device and stare at the two of them curiously. We were all too smart to interfere.

"He wasn't being stupid," Natsume defended, "He was doing something nice but Imai just took it the wrong way."

"In what other way could she have taken that?" Mikan hissed.

"Well, she could've understood," Natsume argued, "She could've realized that maybe he was just having a hard time getting through to her. She could've been more patient and maybe if she stuck around a little longer he would've gotten things right."

At that Koko nudged me and I had no idea why. He nodded towards Natsume and I saw the emotion he was trying to hide.

"It's not as easy as that," Mikan responded, "You can't think too clearly when someone you care about does something hurtful."

"Well maybe Hotaru should have realized that she hurt him, too!"

"Well maybe Ruka should be more honest next time!"

"Maybe Ruka was trying to be honest! Maybe Hotaru just said something that completely threw him off!"

"Then Ruka should have said so! Instead of— instead of—!"

"Instead of buying her a pink screwdriver," Koko jumped in, diffusing the situation slightly.

"Yeah!" Mikan agreed, "Anyway, he should know by now, Hotaru really cares about him!"

"Well Ruka has loved Hotaru for a long time!" Natsume burst out, taking us all by surprise, especially Mikan who looked stunned. In his seat, Ruka sputtered.

"Don't tell her that!"

"It's not about you Ruka," Koko said softly. The four of us watched at the edge of our seats as Mikan and Natsume finally had it out. Natsume had stalked as close to Mikan as he dared while she stayed frozen at her spot, still fuming at him.

"Well he sure has a funny way of showing it!" She said distractedly.

"That's because he's an idiot, all right? He doesn't know how!"

"Well at least we agree on something! He is an idiot!"

"Now wait a minute—" Ruka reacted to the unintentional insult.

"Stay out of this!" They yelled at the same time and he backed off, choosing to stay silent like the rest of us. For a long moment, Natsume and Mikan stared at each other.

For the umpteenth time, I wondered why they didn't just profess their feelings and be done with it. Why did they have to make things so much harder for them both? Mikan looked like she was ready to cry and Natsume seemed to hate himself more the longer he shouted at her. But neither backed down. I watched them do this to each other for years; always too willful to admit something so important.

"He's not right for her," Natsume said quietly, "He doesn't deserve her."

"It's so like you to say that. But don't you realize that I haven't listened to you for six years? She's as stubborn as he is. They're perfect for each other," Mikan said gazing at him intently, "But if he gives up now, he may never know it."

"It's just a prom. It's not the rest of their lives at stake."

"Maybe not," Mikan said still not taking her eyes off him, "But she will remember the prom for the rest of her life and she'll always wonder why he wouldn't dance with her even just once."

Natsume looked away first, "You silly girl."

There was brief silence then Mikan seemed to decide that the discussion was over. Her eyes left him and she turned to Ruka instead, "Hotaru cares about you. That's all you need to know. Fix this."

Then with one last look at Natsume, and the slightest hesitation, she left. To my utter disappointment, he didn't go after her. He dropped to a chair, his hands linked together, looking even more dejected than he'd been the past few days.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Ruka answered to my left.

"Not you," I grumbled and Ruka moodily leaned back in his chair. Sometimes, it just confuses me how either of them became such a catch.

* * *

Even I was amazed at the dirty looks Ruka received from the girls the moment he stepped inside the study hall. I was seated at a desk with them, discussing tomorrow night with Nonoko, my prom date. We broke off our conversation when the noise level dropped noticeably; alerting us of Ruka's approach and the disgruntled stares the others were giving him. Bravely, he walked on then stopped next to Hotaru. She looked up from the book she was reading and regarded him coolly. I tried to read her expression, as I knew Ruka was also doing, to catch a trace of the feelings Mikan insisted were there.

I might as well have been reading a turnip.

"There be my prince and his insensitive purchases," she said impassively. She closed her book and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked, sounding almost amused.

"For the screwdriver," he said though it sounded stupid even to me, "I'm sorry for giving you a screwdriver. But come on, it can't have been that bad that you won't go to the prom with me." Hotaru didn't reply and she continued to stare at him with no expression at all. Ruka looked like he was going to crumble at her feet, "Come on Hotaru, I said I was sorry."

"You're forgiven."

His face lit up, "So we'll go together?"

Hotaru shook her head, "No."

"But why?"

"I don't think it's wise Nogi," She said almost harshly, "People might get the wrong idea about you and me. I mean, they might think we actually like each other."

"But I do like you!"

"Hmm, I guess that takes care of your half," she said and I honestly felt sorry for Ruka. Like I said, an angry Mikan was one thing but an angry Hotaru? Unyielding.

"Hotaru please, don't be like this," Ruka pleaded but she merely gazed at him. At length, Ruka finally gave up. With a sigh he held out a small box he carried with him and laid it on the table. She made no move to open it. Ruka mumbled, "Even if you don't want to go with me, this is still yours. I bought it for you and there's no way I'd give it to anyone else."

Then looking like a lost child, he left the study hall. When he was gone, we all watched as Hotaru popped open the white box. Inside was a beautiful corsage of white roses twined with a purple bow. It was then that I saw it. In the faintest way, Hotaru's expression cracked.


	10. Nullified

**NATSUME NULLIFIED**

_**Author's Notes:**_ So here we are at the last chapter! And since this is our grand finale, note that every scene shifts POV among the characters. To make things easier, I've named the scenes respectfully. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: Nullified**

_**Mochu's POV**_

It was the day of the prom. I was happy. Koko was happy. Yuu was happy. The male population of the Alice Academy was generally… satisfied. Except for two. The top two: Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi— dateless, rejected, pathetic. It was surreal. If anyone told me six years ago that these two would end up unwanted and bereft, I never would have believed it. Funny how things turn out.

At the moment, Natsume was at his seat, fast asleep, with a manga pulled over his head. He looked completely untroubled by the fact that across the hall, Mikan Sakura still refused to speak with him. In contrast, Ruka was full of mad energy that morning. He was at his table coaxing his little white ferret while holding a rose up to its nose.

"See the rose Shiro?" He said eagerly, "I need you to take this rose to Hotaru. Can you do that? Of course you can do that!"

I can't speak ferret but I think Shiro said yes because he moved forward and clamped the flower in his mouth. I cleared my throat, "That's for Hotaru, huh?"

"Yup."

"Peace offering?"

"The first of many."

I slid a glance outside the window, brows drawn. "Well, you'd better get a move on. She's leaving the building." Ruka hurried over to stand next to me and panicked.

"She's leaving?" He glanced at his pet then to my surprise he flung the window open measuring the distance with his gaze. I gaped when I realized that he intended to throw Shiro outside like a shot put then thought better of it. He held up the white furball to me, "Mochu, would you please?"

I rolled my eyes, "Gimme."

Slightly amused, I levitated Shiro, with the rose secure between his teeth, from the window. I let him hover a bit behind Hotaru before letting him land in front of her. I must say, he did look adorable, sitting in the middle of the path, hopefully holding out the long-stemmed rose. She stopped walking and stared down.

"Is it working? Is it working?" Ruka asked anxiously, hiding from view of the window.

I quirked an eyebrow, "You poor, poor man."

"What is she doing?"

"She's walking forward… she's picking him up…" I frowned, not sure if what I was seeing was part of Ruka's plan, "Now she's walking away."

"With the rose?"

"Yup… and Shiro."

"What?" Ruka cried, jumping out of his hiding place and bracing his hands on the ledge. Together, we watched as Hotaru headed for her lab, white ferret, rose and all. Ruka went ashen, "She took my ferret! Why is she taking my ferret?"

"She took your ferret?" Koko repeated, joining us at the window with a smirk.

"Yes," he said in a strangled voice.

"She took Shiro?"

"Yes."

"She gave you that ferret…"

"Yes!"

"You'll never see him again."

Our shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. Then instead of lamenting his new dilemma, Ruka's fists clenched and for an instant I actually saw the old Ruka Nogi back with a manic glint in his eyes. Koko and I exchanged a glance then suddenly Ruka slapped a hand on the ledge with a bang, "That's it! This means war."

"What?"

"Hotaru Imai is going down."

That didn't sound good coming from Ruka Nogi, sworn admirer and ardent suitor of Hotaru Imai. But then, he was also the same guy she'd heartlessly blackmailed for six years. I suppose some form of retribution was in order. Nonetheless, his expression was alarming.

"What do you mean?"

Ruka turned to us with a freakishly scary smile, "If you want to know, be at Hotaru's lab. Three o'clock."

* * *

**_Hotaru's POV_**

The girls in class could barely contain their giggles. Next to me, even Mikan was shaking with silent laughter and obvious delight. Meanwhile, I was too busy mentally cursing Ruka Nogi to bother telling them off. I shot yet another vicious gaze at the window where a large army of colorful butterflies were fluttering about spelling out outrageous messages:

_Forgive me, Hotaru!_

_Be my date to the prom._

_I miss you already._

That last one really struck a nerve especially when Nonoko sank lower in her chair laughing. Even Mr. Misaki, who was teaching the class, struggled to keep a straight face as the butterflies rearranged themselves into a more revolting statement:

_Ruka and Hotaru forever._

The whole class cracked up.

"Damn the man," I muttered under my breath then thankfully the final bell rang signaling the end of today's classes. The room immediately erupted into an excited babble as we were set free to prepare for the prom. I gathered my things and quickly strode out of the room, needing to get away from the insects and the knowing glances being thrown my way. No sooner had I stepped out the door when a little gray squirrel scampered up to me with a rose between its teeth.

I cursed. Behind me, girls squealed. I could not believe they found this adorable. Ignoring the little animal, I walked on but it dutifully followed close behind. I held my head high, knowing that somewhere its master was probably watching in amusement.

"You have to forgive him Hotaru," Nonoko said cheerfully, as she and the other girls caught up with me, "He's obviously very sorry."

"Very, very sorry," Anna chimed in.

Her tone made me look back and to my shock I saw that a dozen other woodland creatures were following the first squirrel, each one holding a different blossom in its mouth. The other girls were laughing.

"Ruka's such a sweetheart," Mikan smiled.

"You blockhead," I hissed. Then ignoring my entourage, I hurried down the steps and out of the building. The little band scurried on following me and my laughing friends. Out in the sunshine, I took a deep, calming breath.

"So, are you guys getting ready for the prom?" Nonoko asked.

"In a bit," I said, "I need to head for my lab first." I waved to them then started walking away. As soon as my feet hit the cobbled path, a bird swooped down from above and dropped a long-stemmed rose at my feet. I froze, "He wouldn't." I took another tentative step and two birds flew down to drop more roses on the path.

"Oh, he would," Anna pointed skyward. I gaped at the flock of birds patiently circling above us, carrying roses in their beaks.

"Take this walk with me," I ordered, grabbing Mikan's arm. She yelped as I tugged and the three of them followed me down the path while roses were showered all around us. People were beginning to point and stare. At length, someone I didn't know actually yelled, "Forgive him Hotaru!" that was followed by more cheers and laughing, which was quickly silenced when I pulled out my baka gun and shot the offending stranger.

Mikan grinned, "It's actually very pretty."

"No it's not," I muttered, "It's annoying and embarrassing."

"Oh look," Nonoko cooed. She bent down and picked up a rose to hold out a tag, "Just in case anyone's mistaken, he's labeled every flower with your name."

"It says, _To My Hotaru Imai_," Anna observed, "Ruka must really like you."

"You know, we can actually use these for the prom," Mikan said picking one up too, "To decorate the tables and stuff. Do you mind?"

"It's yours," I said shortly then in the horizon I noticed a particularly large flock approaching and paled, "No way..."

"Well, it is a pretty long walk to your lab," Nonoko pointed out, "You'd better run for it Hotaru."

She didn't need to say so. I already started running the rest of the way. Just before I reached the building, the flock overhead caught up with me and simultaneously released the roses that fell in a rain of color. When the deluge finally ended, I was fuming. I rushed up the front steps of my lab and slammed the door behind me.

_How dare he? That brainless, no-good, inconsiderate…_ I trudged upstairs to the first door on the left that I used as my study then sulkily threw my bag on the floor. How could it possibly come to this? I didn't have to be a genius to know that the guy was actually teasing me now. So he actually decided to enjoy himself a little, did he? _Ruka Nogi is going to pay…_

My gaze flitted around the room, passing over little Shiro who was wandering around the maze I had built to keep him occupied, then landed on the incriminating object on my desk: the infamous pink screwdriver. My annoyance shot up several notches. Stupid Ruka. Why did he have to give that to me in the first place? And why did I have to take it so hard anyway?

Still brooding, I walked over to my desk and sat down, chin on hand. For a couple of minutes, I remained that way. This was maddening. Here in my lab surrounded by a hundred inventions waiting for my attention and I could think of nothing but the pink screwdriver. So instead of working I took an envelope of newly developed photos out of my coat pocket and started laying them out on the desk per category.

_Mass consumption… Limited edition… Mass consumption… Mass consumption… Limited edition_… Then I paused. I came across a shot of the idiot with a scowl on his face complaining to Natsume. This was taken just last week when I was buying the girls ice cream cones in Central Town. He looked endearingly frustrated. I blew the hair out of my eyes before mentally classifying, _Personal collection…_

Before I could continue classifying Ruka's photos, there was a loud tap on the window. I looked up and glowered. It was a swallow carrying yet another rose. Pointedly ignoring it, I returned to the task at hand. There was another loud tap, which I ignored. Then another… and another…

"Oh honestly," I breathed before slashing the window with a terrible look. I gaped when I realized that the swallow had been multiplied a dozen times over. Thoroughly provoked, I stood up and headed for the door, intending to get Invention no. 256, an upgraded model of the robot cat I made years ago. This time it was a robot tiger.

I pulled the door open and halted. Outside the door leaving no room to walk around, sitting just beyond the jamb as though it was the most normal thing in the world was a giant _panda_ snacking on a bamboo shoot. I sputtered, "What the—" Then slammed the door.

Irate, I walked across the room to the window and threw it open just to get the incessant tapping to stop. The flock swooped in, dropped their blooms and flew out. I watched them leave, gripping the ledge, struggling for composure. Then my gaze fell upon the view outside the lab and I was completely floored.

On the grounds, spanning the entire length of this gigantic building were animals; lots and lots of animals. Huge jungle animals, domesticated farm animals, cute and cuddly forest creatures, vicious looking predators— it looked as if every animal in the Academy was assembled in front of my lab, which apparently included the army of butterflies that continued to flash appalling messages across the sky. Each creature had brought a blossom. Then there, standing in front of the congregation looking very pleased with himself, was Ruka Nogi.

"What do you think you're doing!"

_**

* * *

Yuu's POV **_

"If I'm going to embarrass myself today, by god, you're going down with me," Ruka answered her, in a voice that carried to the very back of the crowd.

I was genuinely afraid for his safety. This stunt could make or break him. From the look on Hotaru's face there was a very good chance that it was going to break him. But then, I'm just a spectator. I stood in the sidelines with most of the original Class B, waiting for what was going to happen next. The boys looked on with a mixture of chagrin and hilarity. The girls, on the other hand, looked misty-eyed and hopeful. The moment Hotaru threw her window open we held our breaths as the two of them locked eyes, not saying anything for a while.

Then Hotaru spoke in a dangerously calm tone, "Ruka Nogi, get these animals off the premises and your presence away from my sight."

Ruka laughed, "I can't."

"Why you—"

"Really, I can't," he grinned, "I maxed out my power Hotaru. Every animal in the Academy that could respond to my Alice is here. It's not as easy to send them back."

Hotaru's eyes narrowed, "Why did you do this?"

"We need to talk and this is the only way I could think of to get you to hear me out."

"By placing me under house arrest?"

"Yup."

"It's not a foolproof plan," Mochu muttered to me. Quite a number of people have already gathered to witness the spectacle, and a few of them were from the faculty. Surprisingly, no one was doing anything to resolve the situation as though everybody wanted this scene to play out.

"Not very wise either," Natsume commented.

"That's our Ruka," I said grimly. King of half-baked dating schemes.

"You see Hotaru, we need to straighten out a few things," Ruka went on, oblivious to the comments being thrown around him. "We already know that I like you very much; and we all know that you like me too. The question is, why are you fighting it?"

"I like you?" Hotaru looked like she was going to explode.

"Of course you do. Why else would you be so upset with that screwdriver? I have it on good authority of your two best friends, Mikan and Yuu, that the reason it bothered you so much is that you have feelings for me."

"Leave me out of this Ruka," I mumbled as Hotaru's eyes flared.

"You care about me Hotaru," Ruka said confidently, "You gave me Shiro, who I'll be wanting back by the way, when I lost my rabbit. You agreed to be my prom date without charging a single cent. _And_ you've been taking my picture since we were ten. You don't need to profit off of them now. Everyone knows that. You take my picture because you want to. Because you like me."

"Is that what this is about? Your pictures?" Hotaru said tersely. She disappeared from her window then suddenly returned with a full drawer, "You want your pictures so badly, well here!" Then she released a torrent of photographs that cascaded to the ground sending the animals in an upheaval. She disappeared a second time and came back with another drawer, then a third…

"Hold!" Ruka yelled and the scampering animals froze in gathering the pictures that were now scattered all over the Academy grounds where humans and animals alike just picked it up to see. Ruka laughed, "You vindictive woman. You're amazing."

"You're disgusting."

"I love you."

Hotaru staggered and so did the rest of us. Seeing her reaction, Ruka looked absolutely delighted. He grinned, "You heard me. I'm past liking you. I'm in love with you. I'm making it clear. I love that brilliant but crazy mind of yours."

We all watched in amazement as Ruka went on to boldly profess his feelings for Hotaru. Her face was unreadable. She stood still, listening for a while with her jaw clenched tight. Then suddenly she left the window again while Ruka continued to speak.

"And even if you're so damn stubborn— are you listening Hotaru?" Ruka asked, stopping mid-speech when his lady love did not return to the window. He frowned, "Are you building something up there?" Hotaru came back into view and there was a united shriek as she aimed a huge baka bazooka at the crowd and fired. Then Ruka did something we never saw him do before. He dodged. He leapt nimbly around before shouting, "Stop that!"

"You think saying those things is going to get me to be your date again?" Hotaru seethed.

"Who cares about the prom? I'm asking you to be my girlfriend," Ruka returned as he straightened again. Another hush fell over the crowd.

"Boy, he's really putting everything on the line now," Koko smirked.

"Somebody shut him up, he's making me look bad," Natsume said in amusement. Not far from us I saw the girls gripping each other, looking utterly thrilled by Ruka's declaration. Hotaru went still, the bazooka lowered at her side.

Ruka wasn't finished, "I care about you Hotaru. And I know in my gut that you have feelings for me too. It's crazy, but I can feel it every time you blackmail me, every time you call me an idiot, every time you shoot me with your baka gun. You act like you don't care, but I know you do. I'm sorry about the screwdriver. I promise I'll never be that stupid again."

"I don't believe you."

"All right fine," He conceded, "I may be that stupid again but I know you'll love me for it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm feeling very stupid right now and I know you love every minute of it," Ruka answered. Then after a pause he added earnestly, "And besides, for the past twenty minutes I've told everyone how much I love you and you stood there and let me say it."

We held our breaths again as we waited for Hotaru's response. She was quiet for a long time, her eyes sweeping over the crowd, taking in the sight of Ruka surrounded by every animal in the Alice Academy and of the grounds carpeted with hundreds of Ruka photos she collected for six years.

"If you stop being stupid," she said at last, "then how can I shoot you with my baka gun?"

"Huh?"

"Show me you love me Ruka," Hotaru said tonelessly then to everyone's shock, she placed one foot over the ledge and leapt out the window.

"Oh my god!" Ruka cried. It was like nothing I've ever seen before. He climbed on the back of a hippo, clambered up the neck of a giraffe, jumped off its head in time to catch Hotaru mid-air and together they landed safely in the arms of a grizzly bear. The crowd burst into applause.

I smiled then glanced across the crowd to catch the eye of a tearful yet laughing Mikan and give her a thumbs-up sign. Then we strained our necks to listen to what Hotaru said next as she actually smiled at Ruka and leaned her head against his shoulder in a very un-Hotaru-like fashion.

"Falling wasn't so bad after all," she muttered with a faint blush, "I'll make it easy for you. I'm going in white."

And just as Ruka sighed with relief and beamed at his new girlfriend, Hotaru held out her ever reliable camera and took a picture of them both.

_**

* * *

Natsume's POV **_

I can't believe he actually did it. Ruka Nogi brought Hotaru Imai down. I should've given him more credit. Or maybe I should just credit all this to the fact that miracles do happen. Regardless, the fact was my best friend managed to get the girl he _loved_ by pulling one of the most outrageous stunts I've ever seen. Of course, he had a lot of explaining to do but Narumi was more than happy to defend him seeing as it was done in the name of love.

I was back in my room contemplating all this just as the clock struck six. It was exactly ninety minutes before the prom. With the Hotaru and Ruka drama over, the only unresolved conflict left was between Mikan and me. I knew the others were waiting for something to happen. Specifically, they were waiting for me to do something.

Hanging on my closet door was the shirt I bought weeks ago. I walked over then took it off the hanger, staring at it with a deep frown. Inwardly, I cringed at the color and wondered for the eighty-seventh time what I was thinking when I purchased it. It was completely mental. I can't believe I even got away with it in the middle of Central Town. I wasn't even sure back then if I was going to the prom but I got a silk shirt anyway as though I was getting ready.

"Hey Natsume— what's that?" Ruka stopped at the door, which he had opened without knocking.

I froze, having been caught then cursed loudly, "Nothing."

We stared at each other for a second, a look of astonishment on his face then he grinned knowingly, "It's a silk shirt!" He walked inside and threw my closet open. "That's a new suit!" He looked back at the shirt I was holding with considerable amusement, "_And_ it's pink."

"No it's not," I walked over to my table and moodily studied the color swatches that have been sitting there for ages, "It's… winterberry."

"Where'd you get those?"

"From that woman Hitler you now call your girlfriend."

"Hotaru? Nice, she wouldn't even give _me_ color swatches," Then he grinned widely, without saying anything. His expression was infuriating.

"It doesn't mean anything Ruka."

"Sure it does," Ruka looked like his happiness was complete, "You're going to the prom."

"No, I'm not."

"Then why did you buy it?"

I raked a hand through my hair with an irritated sigh, "Why did I buy her Fluff Puffs? Why did I draft that check? Why did I waste time welding at the quad? _And why did I want to beat the crap out of four people that I've never even laid eyes on before?_ I don't know! Because when it comes to Mikan Sakura, I have no answers."

"Well it's about time you got them, don't you think?" Ruka said encouragingly, "You don't need a lot of answers. You just need one reason."

"Well, I'm not getting that tonight because I'm not going to this stupid prom."

"Oh we're back here again, aren't we?"

"It's not my thing."

"So help me god Natsume," Ruka muttered, staring at the heavens for supplication. Then he gazed back at me, "You should go to the prom. It's practically half yours."

"I'll just ruin her evening."

"I think it's your absence that's going to wreck it," he said wisely, "Come on Natsume, I know you don't like fighting with her. What better time could there be to fix this?"

"Not all of us are looking for a happy ending tonight Ruka."

"Mikan is."

"Did she tell you that?" I asked, knowing that it would matter if she did.

"No."

I felt deflated, "Then I don't have to be there."

"And what are you going to do this evening while the rest of us are at the prom?" He asked impatiently, "Mope in your room with your winterberry shirt and an expensive suit you're never going to wear."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Then who's going to watch over Mikan while she dances the night away with other boys? I'll be with Hotaru. Koko, Yuu and Mochu all have dates. She's still free. Basically, she can dance with anyone she wants."

I can't believe my best friend was baiting me. Ruka never baited me before. I scowled, "She's free to do whatever she pleases."

"You're really stubborn, you know that?"

"I've been told."

"Well, let me just say this," he paused for effect, "Mikan's not going to wait for you forever no matter how much she likes you."

"Wait for me? Ruka, I was her last resort!"

"Get over it. You were _also_ her first choice," He stressed, "She only said that because of what we told her. You forgave us and she's way more important to you so step up and fix this."

"What if she won't talk to me?"

"You'll find a way," He insisted, "Besides, have you ever known Mikan to cut you direct no matter how badly you've treated her?"

"No."

"So give it a shot."

I sighed heavily, realizing Ruka came in here expressly for this purpose. I was somewhat amazed. I guess he really did learn something from his failed attempts. This was an honest to goodness talk. He was right of course. Mikan has never been able to ignore me for long. We've argued so many times in the past but it was always so easy to make up. She never gave me a hard time. It was one of the things I like about her. She just wouldn't give up on me.

"Fine."

Ruka halted, "Excuse me?"

"I said fine."

**_

* * *

Sumire's POV _**

I must admit the prom committee did an excellent job, especially for a team that was led by Mikan Sakura. So far everyone who had come to join us at the quad looked appreciative of the arrangements and I was actually proud to have been part of the preparations.

After the fantasy theme was scrapped, we decided on a Victorian theme. As always, the large beacon used during the Festival Dance was at the center of the quad and the rest of our nineteenth century props were bedecked around it. For some reason, Mikan toned down on the colors and opted for black and white hues instead. We brought in black wrought-iron chairs and sweeping white clothes for the tables and seat cushions. For color, the centerpieces consisted of rose arrangements and next to it was a small cylindrical luminaria that came in different colors. At the moment, both the beacon and the luminarias were unlit.

The entrances leading to the quad had risings arches that were covered with climbing plants that were in full bloom thanks to Mr. Misaki's assistance. People were entering beneath the romantic archways and were strolling about in their colorful dresses and elegant suits— exactly as Mikan had envisioned on her first day as prom head.

I was standing next to the punch bowl while my dear Mochu poured us both glasses. We matched each other perfectly though I wondered where he found his magenta tie. After a while we were joined by Anna and Nonoko who brought along their dates.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Anna grinned.

"We actually pulled it off," Nonoko agreed then she pointed, "Oh look, the new couple has arrived."

Ruka and Hotaru had made their appearance at last and were welcomed at the archway by enthusiastic admirers. Hotaru was wearing a beautiful white halter gown that closed at her throat and wrapped fittedly around her middle. It had a long flowing skirt with fine embroidery detail and her arms were encased in long white gloves. The ensemble looked very expensive. Next to her, Ruka was in a black suit with a matching vest and a white neckcloth instead of a tie. Hotaru was visibly wearing a corsage with a purple ribbon on her wrist while Ruka was proudly sporting a white rose bud on his coat lapel.

They looked so good together. All they needed was an aisle and a priest. People were congratulating them on getting together. Ruka looked thoroughly pleased whereas Hotaru seemed to be slowly sidling away from the well-wishers.

"Can you believe them?" Hotaru muttered when they finally joined us.

"Congratulations Hotaru!" Koko greeted with a wide grin.

"She has her baka gun with her," Ruka told him, still smiling affectionately at his girlfriend. I know the look well. I recognize it from Mochu eighteen months ago.

It was as though we were all set to have a good time this evening. Everything seemed perfect. Except at the moment, our prom head was wandering around looking like somebody just died. Her expression was in complete contrast to the lovely pink gown she was wearing. It was a strapless princess ball gown with a fitted chiffon bodice. There was a delicate floral pattern splashed across the duchess silk satin adding elegance. Part of her hair was pulled back in a half pony that had been curled at the ends and primly secured by a rose barrette. She would've been very charming if she wasn't so morose.

Mikan was mingling with the guests, her princess skirt swishing prettily about her but she looked positively dismal. She came over to us then scanned the crowd one more time. Then she sighed.

"Nice winterberry dress," Ruka said cheekily as he moved towards her with Hotaru by his side. Mikan looked back at him in confusion.

"It's pink."

"That's what I told him."

"Huh?" Mikan looked bewildered but Ruka just gave her an odd smile. Hotaru rolled her eyes and the rest of us caught on quickly. There was no other person whom that 'him' could refer to. Nonetheless, Mikan looked as clueless as ever and we watched her search the quad again. When she let out yet another heavy breath, my patience snapped.

"Mikan! If you're going to sulk all night, why don't you just march upstairs and fetch Natsume already!" I said bluntly. She balked.

"What?"

"Natsume!" I said again, "That's who you're looking for, right? You're sad because he's not here. Admit it. You've been planning this whole prom imagining Natsume going with you."

"No I haven't!"

"And I think he's been thinking of going with you too," I said smugly.

"No he hasn't," she blinked, "Has he?"

"Of course he has!" I said emphatically and the others nodded in agreement. "Why else would he have taken such interest in the prom?" Mikan looked puzzled and I realized the girl was far more ignorant than I supposed. I let out an exasperated breath, "Think about it! He's been involved since we started. We changed the theme because of his advice. He fixed this quad when the handyman didn't show up. He funded the prom and allowed us to change our band. We have two because of him!"

"That was Natsume's money?"

"How thick can you be?" I exclaimed, "Who else with an Alice Academy checking account would finance the prom?"

"He sends in catastrophes when our meetings stretch into the night," Hotaru smirked, "The sprinklers, the demons, Mr. Jinno's sudden interest in our progress—"

"Now there's a memory," Anna said grimly, remembering all too well the night Mr. Jinno interrupted our meeting to demand a status report before sending us to bed.

"He did all that for the prom?"

"No Mikan," Nonoko smiled, "He did it for you."

"Oh honestly, you are the only person alive who Natsume would give a can of soup to and think it's normal," I continued impatiently, "You have Natsume to thank for making your dream prom happen. And anyway, just look at the way he reacted when we started that rumor that someone was going to ask you to the prom! He was beside himself."

"You guys did that?"

"It was just a rumor?" Yuu said dumbfounded.

"Boys aren't the only ones who can scheme," I said breezily, "Mochu told me everything. Mind you, our plan would've worked if they hadn't messed up so badly."

"Messed up what?" Mikan turned reproachfully, "Ruka!"

"My intentions were noble," Ruka said quickly and the rest of the boys echoed him, "Unexpected circumstances just got in the way."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "The Drinking Alice?"

"Totally unexpected," Koko put in.

Mikan stared at us, absorbing everything we were telling her then abruptly dismissing it all with a shrug, "You're wrong. I don't need Natsume here. He can come if he wants. He can stay away if he wants. The prom is perfect enough as it is."

It was like she tempted fate. Before any of us could call her on that unbelievable statement, all the lights suddenly went out and the quad became pitch black. The music died as well with a deplorable groan from the speakers as the shutdown became complete.

"What happened?" Mikan asked in a panicked voice.

"It must be a power failure," Yuu said apprehensively, "That's strange. There's never been a power failure in the Academy before."

"Mikan," Hotaru's sharp voice came out in the darkness, "What power voltage did you prepare for tonight? I told you to prepare at least 22000."

"I did," Mikan whimpered, "At least I think I did… I'm sorry Hotaru!"

"Oh you're right Mikan, this is just perfect," I said sarcastically as people around us started moving restlessly and muttering among themselves, "What now prom head?"

"Candles! Lots and lots of candles!" Mikan answered, clearly stating the first thing that came to mind. "Light the ones we have now and go get some more!"

"Brilliant!" Koko cried, "I'll go look."

"Don't be rash," Anna stopped him, "It's completely dark Koko… Koko? Somebody stop him!" There were scuffles then a loud thump sounded nearby.

"Ouch! Who pulled me?"

"That would be me."

"And me."

"I hit you."

I couldn't tell who was talking but it sounded like Koko was hurt and none of the boys were too sorry about it. We could barely see anything in the dark. Needless to say, this could spell out the untimely demise of the first-ever Alice Academy prom. I could hear some of the faculty members muttering nearby and apparently one of them was looking for Mikan.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Mikan fretted, "How could this happen? Yuu, what can we do?"

"Ahh…" Yuu murmured, thinking hard. People were getting restive and I heard snatches of their disgruntled conversations.

"What happened?"

"I guess this evening's going to end early—"

"What a pity, I got all dressed up…"

"Where's the food? I can't see the food—"

"Wouldn't it be cool to have an Alice to shoot light beams out of your eyes…"

"This sucks. Two bands and no music."

"I'm getting a flashlight!" Mikan suddenly cried. I felt her skirts slap against me as she turned away from us. We tried to stop her but she burst out, "Get a flashlight. Get a lantern. I don't care. Just get some light in here. I need light!"

As though in answer, a tongue of fire appeared just above her shoulder. It illuminated the space around us, revealing our surprise. Before anyone could speak, another one emerged above Mikan's head then yet another lit up near her feet. The murmurs stopped as more fireballs came out and danced blithely around us, slowly casting the quad in soft radiance.

Only one person could do such a thing.

"It's Natsume!" Somebody cried and we turned in unison. Sure enough, Natsume Hyuuga was standing beneath the archway, searching the crowd as more flames erupted around the shadowy quad. When his gaze rested upon Mikan, he started walking towards us, his own fire illuminating the way.

He strode in with the same confidence he wore everyday. To say he was gorgeous just wouldn't suffice. He was the only guy in the whole courtyard wearing a long coat. It was charcoal gray like his vest and pants and added to that was a loose tie around his neck, the same casual way his uniform tie always hung. But what really caught my eye was the pink silk shirt he had underneath. It was unmistakable. Natsume wouldn't choose that color on his own.

"He's in winterberry!" Mokoruyama gushed to his "best friend", recognizing the color at once.

"Winterberry?" I repeated.

"He matches you!" Nonoko exclaimed, glancing at Mikan in awe.

"What a coincidence," Hotaru said dryly.

"He's in pink! It must be love," Anna remarked and the boys snickered.

I had to hand it to Natsume. He sure knew how to make an entrance. He was in pink. No other boy in the Alice Academy could look as dazzling in such a feminine color. But then, he could have come in denim pants and a t-shirt and he'd still be the best-looking guy in the quad.

"You're drooling, love," Mochu said wryly as I joined at least two dozen other girls who had walked a few steps away from their dates as though enticed by the prince in pink.

"Just a second, hon," I told him.

"Looks like I just lost my date," Mochu said with a small laugh.

"Looks like we all lost our dates," Koko replied as even Anna stepped forward to get a better view, "Tell me again why we tried so hard to get Natsume to attend the prom."

Natsume ignored the admiring stares he was receiving from all sides as he strode across the square. Mikan still hadn't moved. She seemed incapable. She hadn't spoken a word either since he arrived. It was as though Natsume's gaze had her rooted to the spot. I raised an eyebrow. I'd say the rest of the courtyard vanished from her sight as Natsume stalked forward, captivating half the females in attendance.

Then abruptly she snapped out of it and cried, "Stop using your Alice!"

Natsume halted. He flicked his gaze around and the luminarias on the tables started lighting up. Then he stretched out his hand and fired at the center beacon, setting it ablaze. The light from the huge chalice cast the quad in a dramatic orange glow as the floating fireballs faded away. The crowd oohed.

Having finished that, he turned back to Mikan and we watched breathlessly as he came to stand in front of her with a look that could melt a glacier. Then he reached out and took her hand. Whether consciously or unconsciously, people started forming a circle around them to see what was going to happen next. Seeing this, Natsume started to lead her away, holding her arm like he was her rightful date all along. The crowd slowly parted as they moved past and more than one heart sighed.

Then all of a sudden Mikan stopped. They exchanged a sentence or two before she glared, pulled her hand away and left a thunderstruck Natsume standing in the middle of the open circle. At once, an excited murmur swept the quad.

"She walked out on Natsume!"

"She didn't!"

"She did!"

"She's my hero."

"Mikan, walked out on Natsume," Nonoko said as we exchanged anxious looks, "What happens now?"

"I'm going to kill her!" Hotaru burst out her patience at its end. Ruka's hand shot out to stop her.

"Go after her. _Please_ go after her," He whispered, watching Natsume as he stood transfixed in the middle of the throng while some girls started closing in on him. It took him a while but he seemed to hear our silent pleas because he followed Mikan to the exit.

"Great. He'll fix that. I'll fix the fuse box," Hotaru said instead, whipping out her pink screwdriver then dragging Rula along, "Come on, date."

"Five rabbits say Natsume gets it right this time," Mochu said out loud.

"That's a sucker bet," Koko returned at once, "There's no way he'd get it wrong this time. I'll bet they'll be back here in ten minutes."

Mochu grinned, "Fifteen minutes."

Koko's eyes twinkled, "You're on. Hey Yuu, you want in on this?"

I looked at them in disgust then before they could place their wagers about Natsume and Mikan's future I dragged Mochu away to a table.

_**

* * *

Mikan's POV **_

The nerve of him! He's the most impossible person I've ever met. Did he think that just by walking in there, looking like that and taking my hand, I would forget everything he said to me? All right, maybe for a while there, I did but I still had enough sense to snap out of it. And I'll be damned if he gets off so easily this time.

I walked away from the quad and got as far as the second bench on the cobbled path before I heard Natsume finally catch up. He'd been calling my name since I stepped out but I didn't heed him.

"Would you hold still? I want to talk to you!" Natsume said but I didn't turn back, "Mikan." I wouldn't listen, "Mikan! Mikan, wait." Abruptly, I rounded on him.

"Oh, it's Mikan now is it? I thought it was Pigtails or Idiot or Little Girl!" I fumed.

He sighed, "Mikan…"

"Stop calling me that!" I cried then frowned, "Wait, that can't be right."

He almost chuckled but sobered quickly when I glared again. He frowned, "Don't tell me after all that, you're walking out on your prom."

"It's not _my_ prom!" I hissed then moved forward to jab a finger at his chest, "I was just informed tonight that it's actually _yours._"

"Mine?"

"Yes!" I cried, "Everything good about the prom was your doing: Your theme. Your quad set-up. Your money. Your _Alice_."

"What difference does it make? I did it all for you," He answered quietly.

I was startled. I didn't think he'd say that. It was the closest thing to a confession I ever got out of Natsume. But after he said that, he didn't continue. I waited for a few more seconds but he just stood there as though expecting me to fall down at his feet like one of his fan girls. Frustrated, I gathered my skirts and turned away again but this time he reached out and caught my arm.

"I got you a corsage."

"So?"

"So you're supposed to wear it, right?"

"I would if I were your date," I retorted, "Your _date_ is supposed to wear it."

Natsume visibly struggled with himself. I knew I was giving him a difficult time but I wanted to see what he would do.

"I don't see why you're being so stubborn," he spoke at last, "You're not here with anyone, are you? You're dateless." I wish I had pie to throw at him. Contrary to what he seemed to think, he was not too good-looking to be turned down.

"You idiot," I hissed.

"Mikan—"

"I wouldn't open my mouth if I were you."

"What? What do you want me to say?" He said, sounding irritated now.

"How about _I'm sorry_?" I snapped, "Or 'I was wrong' or 'You look really pretty in that dress'."

"You look really pretty in that dress," he said, his lips twitching.

If my skirts weren't so heavy I would've leapt and tackled him to the ground, my hands around his throat. He was so aggravating. For the third time, I turned.

"Don't go," he said, this time stepping around me to block my path, "We're here now, aren't we? At the prom, like we both wanted."

"Both?" I repeated, "I don't know Natsume. I've always said so. All I ever heard from you is that you're not going."

"That's not true," he contradicted, "I told you I changed my mind. And that same time you told me that if the girl I ask says no, we'd go together."

Was he really bringing this up? "I seem to recall you said 'hell no'."

"I'm sorry."

I stopped and stared. That simple statement must have taken a lot of effort. For all the time I knew him, Natsume has never apologized for anything he said or did to me. Because it was so rare, I couldn't help but soften.

"Is that why you're here then?" I said grudgingly, "Because the girl you like turned you down?"

"Not really… see, I haven't asked her yet," He returned then in another rare gesture he smiled at me and I felt my heart jump, "Mikan, would you go to the prom with me?"

"Now? You're asking me _now_!"

"Yes."

_Finally! _My heart screamed. I stared at him speechless. He looked calm enough but I could tell that he was somehow nervous. It was a precious moment to see him nervous and for a while I basked in it. Despite finally hearing that question, this argument was just so much more than the prom now.

When I didn't say anything, he voiced, "You know, even if you turn me down, we're still going together. The idea was to be each other's last resort, remember?" When I didn't respond to that he sighed, "You're the one who said you'll always remember the prom and wonder why I wouldn't dance with you."

"I was talking about Hotaru," I fibbed.

"And I could tell you I was talking about Ruka but then I'd be lying."

There it was: another bout of honesty that left me astonished. I thought back to our confrontation yesterday, remembering everything that was said then narrowed my eyes skeptically, "So… you love me?"

He scowled then looked away in annoyance, "Mikan, come on…"

I smiled, seeing a rare opportunity to tease him, "You've loved me for a long time." He didn't answer, "And you admit you're an idiot."

"Good, now is this fight over?" He asked, evading everything I said, "I came here to dance with you."

"Natsume Hyuuga dances?"

"Apparently Natsume Hyuuga also goes to proms and wears pink. So what do you say?"

I'd say he couldn't have been more evasive. This wasn't like how Ruka had bared all his feelings for Hotaru. He had been straightforward about it and the upshot was that they were together now. I realized Natsume still had a long way to go before really admitting that he cared about me. I cared about him too so I would wait. And the fact that he showed up tonight, just for me, was worth more than anything he could've said anyway. Especially since he can be such an idiot with words.

"As friends?" I said tentatively.

He paused, "For now."

That was fine with me. "For now is good. For now is perfect."

Slowly he reached out and took my hand to tie the corsage he had brought on my wrist. It had little pink rosebuds that matched my dress perfectly, and I wondered how he could've gotten that right. I stared at it for a moment then realized I didn't have anything for him. I looked at him apologetically then noticed his loose tie. I stepped closer then reached out to fix it.

"I don't have a boutonnière for you, seeing as you asked me so late," I said softly, to his shirt front. I secured the tie, glanced up again, and was startled to find him looking down at me too. I swallowed. Then knowing I may never get this close to Natsume again in a long while, I let the devil fly.

_I love you, too, _my heart whispered. Then with a soft tug at his necktie and standing slightly on my toes, I brought down his head and placed a soft kiss on his lips. I felt my face grow warm as I pulled back.

Natsume stared at me, stunned and my lips twitched in amusement. It was the only time I ever saw him blush.

"What's the matter Natsume? You look completely nullified."

_**

* * *

Koko's POV **_

By the time Natsume and Mikan got back, the prom was in full swing. It didn't take long for Hotaru to fix the fuse box. Apparently, it didn't need fixing. When they got there they found Youichi trying to get away but Ruka caught him easily enough. They got him to admit that he had turned off the power in an effort to prompt Natsume into going to the prom, predictably to help Mikan out. It seems that everyone was a schemer now.

Anyway, with the power back, the beacon lit and music blaring from the speakers, the party was proving to be an unqualified success. And still, the biggest news of the night was when Natsume finally showed up with Mikan on his arm. We asked them what happened but Natsume ignored us and all Mikan said was that they were talking again. I'd read their minds but I had the controlling device on. I figured it could wait.

I was at the dance floor with Anna when I began noticing quite a number of people who I met because of this prom. There was Takeo right out of the hospital wing hanging out with a girl I didn't know. He seemed to have fully recovered. Same goes for Nakazato, Kintaro and Tetsuya who were also in attendance tonight. Hitomi stood by the buffet table with, to my surprise, Sakai. It really was a small world in the Academy. Also on the dance floor was Minoru who was busy keeping a wide girth from Ruka. I chuckled to myself then I saw my buddy Hideki waltz by.

"Sup!" I greeted.

"Yo Koko!" He beamed and nodded his head towards Natsume and Mikan, "It's been real."

I laughed then turned my attention back to Anna, "Things worked out in the end, huh?"

"Just be happy you still have all your limbs."

"I think he's thanking us in the inside," I went on, "And you know what? I don't need to read his mind to know that." Anna laughed.

So after the disastrous weeks we've had, the prom was finally coming to a close. Towards the end of the night, Mikan walked up the stage and took the microphone while Natsume stood in the wings, looking quite happy.

"Good evening everyone," she said cheerfully, "And thank you for coming to the first-ever Alice Academy prom!" People cheered. "Before we end tonight, it's time to announce the first-ever Prom King and Queen. The votes are in and I have the results right here. Drumroll please." There was rumbling in the background as she peeled the envelope open, "For Prom King, we have… I don't believe it, Kokoroyumi!"

I gawked, "Really?" The crowd burst into enthusiastic clapping and I rushed onstage my arms held high. I saw my friends laughing as they applauded. I beamed at Mikan then said, "What do you mean you don't believe it?"

"It seems all the people you brought together in the past weeks voted for you," she said with a chuckle as she crowned me, "Congratulations Koko." Then she turned back to the audience while I took a seat at the makeshift throne. "Now for Prom Queen, we have… oh my gosh, this is amazing! It's like she never loses! Ladies and gentlemen, your Prom Queen is Hotaru Imai!"

I could read Hotaru's lips from where I sat, "Oh crap." Ruka was laughing as he escorted her forward then came to stand next to his best friend.

"My date's the Prom Queen," He said with glee, "Hey Natsume, I'm with the Prom Queen."

"Do you want me to shove this screwdriver up your nose?" Hotaru barked as Mikan walked over to crown her. Then she proudly hugged Hotaru who remained expressionless.

"Speech! Speech!" The crowd eagerly chanted.

"What is the matter with you people!" Hotaru began, snatching the microphone from Mikan. I jumped out of my chair and hastily grabbed it away from her.

"Thank you! Thank you very much. This is such an honor!" I shouted, "I want to thank everyone who voted for me. Hotaru thanks you too, deep down in her heart. I wish you all happiness and enjoy the rest of the night!" When I returned the microphone to Mikan, Hotaru was staring daggers at me. I punched her lightly on the arm, "Come on Hotaru, it's a party."

She rolled her eyes then let herself be led to the dance floor for the customary King and Queen dance. Meanwhile, I saw Ruka walk over to Anna and gallantly ask for a dance just as the music started playing. After the song, I gave Hotaru back to Ruka and Anna and I walked over to join Mochu and the others at our table.

"What is everybody looking at?" I asked as another slow song started playing. Yuu simply nodded towards the dance floor, a soft smile playing on his lips. I turned.

There was Mikan dancing with Natsume. And there was Hotaru dancing with Ruka. Seeing that, I couldn't help but smile as well, getting his meaning at once.

The top two were back.

_**

* * *

Ruka's POV **_

By Monday morning, everything was back to normal. The euphoria of the prom was finally over and the Alice Academy resumed its usual routine.

Like clockwork.

After I walked Hotaru to her class, I went inside my own classroom and joined Natsume at our table. That morning, Mochu stood by the front door in his usual stance. After fifteen minutes or so we could hear Mikan rushing up the steps. On cue, he signaled Kokoroyumi and the latter immediately turned around to signal me. I looked over at Natsume, "She's—"

"Good morning Natsume!"

He was evidently startled by the voice and he shot to his feet, dropping his comic book on the floor. Mikan stood at the back door beaming at him while he glowered back, not really sure what to do. Then Mikan graced me with a smile as well, "And you too Ruka. Good morning everyone! See you at lunch Natsume!"

Then she turned on her heel and headed to her own classroom. Wordlessly, Natsume picked up his comic book then sat back down. I bit back a laugh at the funny look on his face. Before I could comment, he suddenly muttered, "That idiot."

And ever since then, that's how we started everyday.

It was like clockwork.

- THE END -

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_ **_Thanks to everyone who supported this story (and my other fics), especially for those who took the time to review and share their thoughts. I really appreciate the enthusiasm and unrelenting encouragement. I'm glad you guys liked "Natsume Nullified" as much as I loved writing it. _

_Anyway, 'til next time! Take care everyone!_

_--November Romeo_

_August 13, 2006, 9:50pm_


End file.
